Secrets from Secret Santa's
by ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: Since it's December and Christmas is coming soon, the class decides to do Secret Santa. When Marinette draws Adrien and wants to give him the best gift ever (with some daring gift ideas from Alya) Christmas doesn't only become cheerful, but stressful too. But nothing can take away the Christmas spirit and cheer, right?
1. Chapter 1: Secret Santa

**Creative chapter title, I know.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!**

 **I know it's only December 1, but… because I'm obsessed with Christmas and with Miraculous, I thought: why not combine the two!**

 **One chapter will be posted every day for the whole of December! I basically have the story planned out, but not completely, so ideas or wishes are always appreciated!**

* * *

 _Friday, December 1_

Marinette was really excited.

She woke up pretty early and wasn't feeling sleepy at all, which meant she was at school on time. Her parents accidently made too many chocolate croissants for in the bakery, so she was allowed to bring some to school. Needless to say, she didn't decline the offer.

She actually felt really good. She liked her outfit, her makeup was on fleek, even if she said so herself, and she didn't trip or run into someone on her way to school. Chloé wasn't there to nag at her until class started and when Adrien said hello to her she didn't stammer in return and even asked how he was doing.

It was the first of December; month of lights, parties, coziness and cheerfulness. Since their class was pretty close, they decided to do Secret Santa. It wasn't very common in their country, since Christmas isn't a very big holiday in France, but when Alya said she read it online and proposed to do it with their class, no one complained. Even Chloé wanted to participate, which was a surprise to everyone. Maybe because she wasn't opposed to getting presents, and the more time she could spend with Adrien the better, she probably thought.

They would draw names in the break and the party would be in two weeks, on the fourteenth. Where it was going to be held was still a problem, but they would figure that out later.

Marinette was cheerful all morning until the break. Once she got the little piece of paper with a name on it, all cheer was pulled from her body. A frown settled on her face and her stomach felt heavy.

 _Chloé_

Okay, maybe it wasn't so bad. Chloé liked everything that was either expensive, pretty or shiny. She could find something. Of course, Chloé wasn't her favorite person and she would much rather give a present to someone else, but it was Christmas time after all. Maybe this would be a great opportunity to bury the hatchet.

"Sorry guys, I've got myself. We need to do it again,'' Kim said with a pout.

Some people grumbled when they put the little notes back in Alix' hat. The hat was passed around the group again and people secretly smiled once they read the new name. While most of them probably wished to draw the same name again, Marinette hoped for the opposite. If she had to give Chloé a gift, fine, but she had to admit she really wanted someone she _wanted_ to give a gift.

She unfolded the note and almost passed out from reading the name.

 _Adrien_

Of course, from all people, she had to have Adrien. Don't get her wrong, she was really happy. Adrien out of all people was someone she wanted to give a present, but if she was going to give him something it needed to be perfect. She wouldn't settle for less.

She could already imagine her sleepless nights, complaining about his perfect gift that would never be perfect enough in her eyes.

Hiding both her inner happiness and stress, Marinette put the note in her backpack. Lunch was still for a few minutes before they headed back to class. The day ended swiftly after that. Alya decided to come home with Marinette, since she was going to be home alone and didn't feel like being by herself.

"So,'' Alya dragged the word out, "who did you get?'' She nudged her friend in the ribs.

"It's _Secret_ Santa, Alya. I'm not gonna tell you, obviously.''

"Ahw, why not? I'll tell you who I have!''

"I don't need to know. I can wait for two weeks.''

"But we could go Christmas shopping together! We could give each other advice with presents and stuff,'' the bespectacled girl pleaded.

"I actually think you only want to know because you're bad at keeping secrets and just want to get yours off your chest,'' the darker-haired female said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not true!" She huffed in protest, but eventually started to smile sheepishly. ''Okay, so maybe… but it's the reporter in me, girl! Once I know there is juicy stuff in the area, I'm right on it and I need to tell _everyone_.''

"Oh, I know,'' Marinette said, remembering all the times Alya appeared at Akuma attacks in not even five minutes.

"Please, Mari! I won't tell anyone, pinky swear!''

"You promise?''

"I promise! I'll even begin. Who do you think I have?''

Marinette hummed in thought. She honestly had no idea, but since Alya was so excited it could be someone she was close to. "Let me think… Nino?''

"Nope. It's- drum rolls, please.''

Marinette rolled her eyes and tapped rapidly on her thighs.

"Juleka!''

"Awesome!''

"I know, right? I'm not sure what I'm gonna get her, but I have you for that.''

''Sure,'' Marinette smiled. "I'm just glad you don't have Chloé, I had her the first round.''

''Seriously? I'm guessing you didn't get her the second time then. So, who's the lucky person?''

Marinette rubbed the back of neck and blushed, averting her gaze. For some reason saying his name was already too much for her. She settled for rummaging in her bag and fishing out the little note with his name to show her friend.

Alya wasn't surprised when she unfolded the piece of paper, already suspecting it to be the blond with her friend's reaction. "Lucky you, girl! You can totally get something awesome for him.''

Marinette groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I know, but I just don't know what. I want to give him the perfect gift. I've already thought about it during school, but nothing seems good enough.''

Alya smirked and got closer, putting an arm around her and whispering in her ear. "You know, if you don't know what to give him, just offer him a lip-lock session. I'm sure he'll thank you for it.'' At the end of her sentence, Alya cackled loudly at seeing Marinette's astounded expression.

"Alya! Of course I'm not going to do that!''

"Come on!'' She whined. "If you want the guy to like you then you need to make a move.''

"A move is one thing, but starting to make out with him is completely different!''

"A tiny kiss on the lips then?"

"No!"

"On the cheek?''

"No! Well… maybe- I mean, no!''

''No, you said it! Please, M. I just want you guys to be happy. And since Mister Model is too oblivious to notice you, you are the one to make the first move. I'm just trying to help, but it's your call.''

Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully. Alya was right, if she wanted Adrien and her to ever be more than friends, something needed to happen. She had the perfect opportunity now. Not only could she give him a nice Christmas with a good gift, but maybe she could improve their relationship in the meantime as well. A kiss on the lips would maybe go a bit too far, but on the cheek? That was seen as something friendly and innocent, right?

Even if she would do it, she would probably chicken out last second, knowing herself. But it wouldn't hurt to think about doing something else to get closer to him.

Marinette eventually sighed. ''I'll… think about it.''

* * *

 **I know it's short, but that's kind if the point.**

 **Anyways, until tomorrow!**

 **(Btw, I'll update my other stories at the end of the month, I wanna focus on this now) :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Decoration Discussions

**Time for day two!**

* * *

 _Saturday, December 2_

Marinette hummed as she checked out her window. No, it wasn't right yet, one more snowflake. She pressed the little snowflake shape against the glass and sprayed the white paint inside of it. Yeah, it was perfect now.

"Looking good, honey," her mother said, coming in her room through the hatch. "I got the box with extra ornaments for your room. You want me to help you set everything up?"

"Oh, thanks, mom. I'd love your help."

Sabine helped her set up some ornaments, like reindeers or little Christmas trees, around her room and sprayed some more snowflakes on her windows and walls. Christmas wasn't maybe a big deal in France, but Marinette was fond of it, so her parents would always happily help her decorate the house and her room.

Sabine grabbed a little snowman from the box set on Marinette's desk. A notebook was left open on the desk too, and Sabine being the curious parent she was, couldn't help but take a peek.

 _Gift ideas for Adrien_

 _Make something to match his scarf?_

 _Bake something for him?_

 _I don't know any more ugghhh_

Marinette noticed her mother chuckling softly, her gaze upon her notebook. Remembering on what page she left it open, her cheeks heated up. "Mom!" She snatched the notebook and closed it, holding it against her chest. "That's personal!"

Sabine took no effort to hide her amusement. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie. I think it's nice of you to buy him a gift. You're so fond of him."

Her mother's assuring did nothing to ease her. Her cheeks kept being stained red. "T-that has nothing to do with that. I- we're doing Secret Santa with the class, a- and I got him. That's why."

"But you don't mind having drawn his name, right?" The smirk on her mother's face could match Alya's.

"Of course not. I like him- I MEAN, I like giving him a present! And I am his friend- STOP LAUGHING, MOM!"

Her mother wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. "Oh, I remember my high school days and having crushes. I have to say, it's much more amusing seeing it than experiencing it."

"That's not funny," Marinette pouted and sat down in her swivel chair.

"Oh, you don't have to be ashamed of it. Besides, you're not very good at hiding it." She gestured to all the pictures of the blond model around her room.

She silently chuckled and hid her face. "Oh, right. I forgot about that." She bit her lip and sighed, pushing her face deeper in her arms.

Sabine sat on the desk and put a hand on her daughter's back. "You wanna talk about it?"

Hesitating for a second, Marinette eventually nodded.

"All right then." Her mother took in a deep breath and thought about how she should approach the subject. "You like him a lot, don't you?"

Another nod.

"What do you like about him?" She had leaned in closer and started to pet Marinette's head.

"Besides that he's very good looking…" She started to blush more and her mother grinned. "He's one of the kindest people I've ever met. He always thinks about other people first… and he even gets along with Chloé, so that says something. He's incredibly smart and is, like, good at _everything_. It's always been interesting to me why he is like that."

"How come? You're smart, you're kind, and you get along with most people. Why does that make him so special?"

"Because he's basically supposed to be like Chloé! He has rich parents, he's lost his mother and he doesn't get attention when he needs it, but he does get all the stuff he desires. I mean, have you seen he's room?! The kid's got more games than I have stuff in general in my room!"

"Adrien's lost his mother?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe I shouldn't have told you that. I don't think he would want me to blabber it on to everyone, I guess he's very sensitive about it. Everyone knows his mother his gone, but no one dares to mention it."

"Oh, I understand. But I guess he's having a tough time with it, right?"

"I suppose so. Especially since his father isn't really… loving either. He's just one of those people you want to give a hug, you know?"

Sabine smiled and rubbed Marinette's shoulder. "You have a big heart, Marinette. I'm sure Adrien will learn to appreciate it one day. He's such a nice boy. You two would be a great match!"

"Mom…"

She put her hands up. "I'm just saying."

"Let's just keep going with decorating. I think my room is about done, let's do the living room!"

"All right, honey. And maybe we can add some things to your list while we're at it!"

"Mom!"

* * *

 **I'll honestly try to make the chapters longers, but there's not so much plot yet. Just wait for the juicy stuff. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Hands

**I'm soooooo terribly sorry for not keeping up with the days. I was gone all weekend and got busy this week, but I wrote my butt off and finished until today (the 7th) so y'all will be getting lots of chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sunday, December 3_

"So, do you have any ideas yet?" Alya asked while rubbing her arms. They were strolling through the streets and the wind was icy. She was wearing a thick coat, but it didn't seem enough.

Marinette and Alya decided to start their Christmas shopping today, since all shops would be open this Sunday. Alya already had her eye on a few CD's she wanted to buy for Juleka, while Marinette still didn't have a clue what she should do for Adrien. There was nothing she deemed good enough to buy for him and she wasn't sure what she should make for him instead.

"No, I'm hopeless, Alya. Help me!" She exclaimed dramatically and threw her hands up.

Alya laughed. "Chillax, I've got you. But you do need to listen to me, because every time I propose something you brush it off."

"As long as the proposition doesn't involve me and him doing, you know, _stuff_ ¸ then all is well."

"Promise. Now, hear me out. You love to bake stuff, right?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "I happen to be the daughter of bakers, so yeah, I like to bake," she chuckled. She wasn't sure where her friend was going with this.

"And you love to design."

"You know it."

"Okay, next question. What does Adrien like from the bakery? He's come there a few times, right?"

"He did! Let's see… he likes croissants, and macaroons."

Alya beamed and clasped her hands together. "Perfect! You're obviously going to make those for him then."

"But that's not enough, it's the easy way out. Everyone knows I like to bake."

"What's the problem with that? It only shows that you made it with pleasure."

"We've got all the stuff in our house, I don't even have to spend money on it. Seems pretty unfair to me."

"Okay, okay, I hear you. But it's only step one! Step two is designing him something nice. What is better for this time a year than a sweater? And with sweater I mean a Christmas one, like a _really_ cheesy one."

Marinette thought about it. "…That could work. I'm sure it'll make him laugh, at least if it's a good cheesy one. And I guess I have enough time."

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Add a little card to it and you're done. You're welcome." Alya bowed dramatically, almost bumping into someone. They softly apologized to the person and moved passed them inside a store. It was a music and electronics store, so it was perfect for Alya to look for something for Juleka.

They went to the back, where Alya knew where Juleka's favorite music genre was, and spotted two people the girls knew all too well. Just their luck, or bad luck in Marinette's case.

"Speak of the devil," Alya said, pointing to the blond one of the duo. "Hey, guys!"

They turned around and both smiled at seeing them. "Hey, Alya!" Nino greeted and he hugged her. "Hey, Marinette. What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Marinette retorted and she crossed her arms, letting him know she wasn't going to elaborate.

Adrien smirked knowingly at Marinette. "On the hunt for presents for Secret Santa, huh?"

Marinette blushed and hid her face in her scarf. "What? No, no! What makes you think that? I have no secrets. What's a Santa even? Do you know? Because I don't! Ha, ha ha, this guy is crazy." Alya dragged the girl out of the hole she was digging for herself by closing her mouth and not removing her hand until she was silent. Marinette was never so happy to have Alya by her side, especially since Adrien was still laughing in that cocky way, knowing all too well that he was right. Besides that the smile looked incredibly hot… she wasn't going to give in. Even if he was Adrien Agreste.

"Uh-huh, right,'' he answered after she seemed done with her rambling and Alya had removed her hand. "Not suspicious at all."

Marinette _hmpf-ed_ and crossed her arms tighter around herself. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Laughing at her reaction, the four looked around the store as a group later on. Nino eventually ended up in a corner listening to something through headphones and Alya had disappeared, probably taking this opportunity to buy something for Juleka unseen.

Marinette was looking at an ad playing on one of the televisions on display, and yelped when she felt two hands on her shoulders and someone whispering in her ear.

"Who did you get?"

"Gosh," she swiped him away jokingly, but did her best to hide the heat from rising to her face, "you sound like Alya."

"We're both just very curious people. So, tell me. Who's the victim to Marinette's presents?"

"I'm not gonna tell you," she laughed.

"But you told Alya," he fake-whined and put his lip out.

She huffed. "That's different! She basically forced me."

"I can force you too, you know," he looked daring and mischievous. For some reason the look really fit him, even with his sweet personality. It felt familiar for some reason.

She returned the playful look. "And how do you plan on doing tha-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before he started tickling her, mercilessly. Some people in the store gave them weird looks, but they didn't care. Adrien kept tickling her sides and demanded she told him.

"F-fine! I'll t-tell you. Just s-stop it. A-Adrien, knock it off!" Marinette managed to squeak in-between giggles.

He held his promise and quit, holding her to keep her from falling. She took a few deep breaths and managed to get herself back to reality.

"You wanna know?" The playfulness in her look and voice was apparent. She could have fun with this.

"Yeah."

She didn't speak for a moment, still catching her breath. "It's you."

He needed a short time to process her answer. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. I need to buy you a present. So if you have anything you want, I'm not opposed to suggestions."

He thought about her answer before smiling. "You're lying. You're just saying that to mess with me. I see right through you, Miss Dupain-Cheng."

She smiled in return. Exactly the reaction she was hoping for. She cocked a hip and put her hands on both of them "I'm not lying, Mr. Agreste. But if you don't want to believe me, that's you're problem."

"You can't even have me, I heard from Nino, who heard from Kim, that Alix has me."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

She sighed dramatically, all for show of course. Adrien still seemed to buy it. "Bummer, thought I could fool you. Well, better luck next time."

Adrien wanted to say something, but Alya and Nino returned at their sides, Alya with a bag that Nino tried to take a peek inside in, but she shoved him away multiple times. "I have what I came for. Ready to leave, Mari?"

They all went outside together, since Adrien and Nino weren't interested in the store anymore either. Alya and Nino started talking and automatically walked next to each other, leaving Marinette and Adrien to walk together.

Marinette hid her face deeper in her scarf to protect herself from the cold, and to hide her blush from walking next to Adrien, but she would never admit that. She was actually surprised she kind of kept her cool around him in the store. After all, they talked a lot, he touched her, _tickled her,_ and she hadn't turned into a puddle of goo. Maybe this was the kind of boost in their friendship they needed.

She needed at least, to take it even a step further.

Her face might have been hidden, but she didn't bring gloves and she cursed herself for it. She rubbed her hands together, desperately searching for friction and warmth, but nothing seemed to help. Her hands were basically ice cubes.

The wind was cold maybe, but it didn't even snow yet!

She felt and heard shuffling next to her. Before she knew it, warm fabric was put in her palms.

She stared at the gray gloves in her hands, still warm from enveloping Adrien's hands a moment ago. She looked at him, shocked. "You don't want them?"

"You seem to need them more than I do. Besides, I get picked up any minute now anyway. You can keep them."

"Oh, all right then. Thank you." She rolled them around her hands and immediately felt the heat returning to her fingertips. The thought that these were _Adrien's_ gloves made her face hot too.

Bidding their goodbyes to each other, the four friends all went their separate ways to their homes. In her room, Marinette stared at the gloves on her desk. Seeing the brand on the wrist, she couldn't help but look at the price on the internet.

And man, they were not cheap. She knew Adrien could miss it, but still.

"Oh, Adrien," she sighed. "Always so giving, always so kind. You're too good for this world."


	4. Chapter 4: Eavesdropping

**Y'ALL. THE EPISODE. DARK OWL. I'M DEAD.**

* * *

 _Monday, December 4_

"Class, please calm down. I know it's the last twenty minutes of school, but let me at least finish up." Miss Bustier sighed again. This was hopeless. "It's about your Christmas project."

The class immediately went silent, their attention aimed at the teacher.

"There we go," she laughed. "So anyway, what I what was trying to tell you all was that there will be a small project in the theme of Christmas. You do it alone and it needs to be handed in on the twentieth. You'll present it in front of the class."

Rose raised her hand and the teacher nodded in her direction, giving her permission to speak. "What will the project be about?"

She smiled. "Ah, very good question. You all need to write a short poem or story, Christmas themed obviously. It's not that hard. It's more of a project for fun, but you still get graded for it. If you want, you can get started on it now. Think about characters or what style you want to write in until the bell rings."

The teacher went to her desk and started to grade some leftover tests, while the class started to excitedly talk and brainstorm.

"I like this project!" Alya said to Marinette, but the latter didn't seem to listen. She was pulled inside her phone, intently scrolling. "Hey, are you even listening?"

Marinette hummed in response, but didn't look at her.

"I take that as a no," Alya retorted and sighed. She eventually plucked the phone from her friend's hands and hid it behind her back.

"Hey! I was searching for something." Marinette reached for her phone behind Alya's back, basically climbing her.

"What are you looking for then?"

"Fabric."

She paused for a while. "Fabric?"

"Fabric."

Alya removed the phone from behind her back and looked at the screen, the phone was luckily still unlocked. A search bar for a fabric with a fancy name she didn't even want to try to pronounce was opened. "Fabric?" She questioned again.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I'm a designer, Alya. It's not that weird. I've been dying to get my hands on this, but would you look at the price? The darn stuff is so expensive. I check every day if there is a discount on it on every website I can find that sells it. So far nothing, still the same ridiculous price." She collapsed on the table, head hidden between her folded arms.

Alya put the phone on the table and petted Marinette's head. "How much have you saved up already?"

"Not nearly enough," Marinette grumbled. "My parents even said they would want to buy it for me for Christmas, but I said no. I know they're just trying to be nice, but this is something I want to do for myself, you know?"

"I get it, girl. But think about it! It might take a while, but if you eventually buy it you feel so satisfied that you did this on your own."

"I know, I know. It's still frustrating though."

"Hey, Marinette?" The said girl squeaked when she heard the voice from the boy in front of her. She would recognize that voice anywhere, anytime. Even if he would wear a mask she would recognize it.

"Y-yeah?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You looking for fabric?"

"Yeah," sighed and shoved her phone in his direction. "Can't afford it yet, so I have to wait, I guess."

Adrien looked at the screen for a short period of time before putting the device down and looking her in the eyes. "I can get it for you, you know?" He smiled sweetly.

"What? No! Adrien, I wouldn't want you to do that. I know you're probably gonna say 'It's all right, I can miss the money" but I don't care. I don't want you to spend money on me, you should buy something for yourself!"

Adrien patiently waited for her to be done with her rant before continuing. "What I meant was that I can ask Father if he can get it for you and then you pay him for it. It'll probably be cheaper if I tell him you're my friend."

Her heart melted at Adrien calling her his friend. She knew they could be considered friends, but it still felt nice to hear it from him. "Oh. You really would do that?"

"Of course, Marinette! What if you come home with me tomorrow and then we can ask him? I know from the top of my head that my schedule is free, so it'll be fine. He'll probably say yes sooner if he knows who's asking for the favor."

Marinette contemplated the offer. She would have the chance to talk to her favorite designer about fashion! And going to Adrien's, spending time with him, _alone_ …

She wasn't sure if her heart would be able to handle it, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity slide.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" She grabbed his hand unconsciously and hugged it to herself. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'd love to come!"

Just on time, the bell rang.

Removing his hand from her, Adrien grabbed his bag and slumped it around his shoulder, getting up from his spot. "No problem. See you tomorrow then!"

The situation finally catching up with her, Marinette turned beet-red and waved dreamily at him, albeit awkwardly. "Y-yeah. Tomorrow. Me see you there."

Alya hit her back, getting her out of her stupor. "Wow, girl. Didn't think you had it in you. You and Agreste finally going on a date, huh?"

"W-What?" She stammered. "It's not a date, Alya. I'm just coming over to his place. Nothing more." She stared at her hand, the hand she had _held him with_.

"But what if it could be more!" She exclaimed. "You're the one hopelessly in love with him, why not take this as an opportunity to finally let something happen? You guys will probably be alone in his room, maybe listening to music or watching a movie. It'll be cold so you guys share a blanket, all cuddled up together. The possibilities…"

Marinette shoved her friend. "You and you're wild fantasies."

"Don't give me that! I'm sure your fantasies about him are way wilder." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Marinette turned red for the second time that day. "Alya!"

"I'm just messing with you, you know that,'' she laughed.

''I get that, but stop making me more nervous than I already am. I don't even know how I managed to say yes! I'm so gonna die tomorrow. I can't handle it." She whined in defeat.

"Just relax, girl. What if you think about the things that won't happen? Sure, it'll be just the two of you, but you'll be doing friendly stuffs _as friends_. Nothing to be nervous about."

She fumbled with her fingers. "I guess that helps…"

Alya put an arm around her. "You know it does! Just relax and take deep breaths. It'll be fine, I promise."

Alya was right and Marinette knew it. There was nothing to be nervous about, but her mind just couldn't get over the fact that she was going to hang out with Adrien! The hanging out part probably wouldn't be that hard, but calming her mind… that ought to be a challenge.

She was just hoping she wouldn't mess up tomorrow.

She could handle it.


	5. Chapter 5: Cuddles

**Unnecessary fluff is my weakness.**

* * *

 _Tuesday, December 5_

She couldn't handle it.

After school, Adrien said she could ride home with him. It was awkward at first. The smell of the fresh and modern car was overwhelming and she didn't know what to talk about. Eventually he joked about something Nino said at school to break the ice, and that seemed to do the trick. They talked uninterrupted and they didn't even notice they had gone out of the car, in his house and inside his room until he was sitting on his desk chair and she on his bed.

"Your room is enormous," she said, the amazement kind of feigned. After all, this wasn't her first time she was here, she's been here tons of times as Ladybug. But he didn't need to know that.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's a lot of stuff. If you want we can play one of my games to kill some time? I'm sure Father will be home any minute."

"Sure! But first, where's the bathroom?"

He pointed to the door on the right side of the room. "Right there."

"Thank you." With that she left him alone. Unbeknownst to him she was having a mental breakdown in his bathroom with Tikki to give her a pep talk.

Plagg appeared from who-knows-where (he refused to tell Adrien his favorite spot), and flew in front of his holder, giving him a look.

"What?" Adrien questioned. "Is your stash empty? You know where it is."

"That's not it, but I never refuse a refill," Plagg smirked.

Adrien sighed and went to his mini fridge, gathering a wheel of Camembert for Plagg to hide where he wanted. Adrien was fine with Plagg eating his cheese where and whenever he pleased, as long as he or his room didn't start to smell like it. "So, what's up then?"

Plagg gratefully accepted the cheese, hugging it in adoration before speaking. "I feel weird."

"You feel… weird?"

"Yeah, there are some weird vibes with your girlfriend. I have it at school too, but I never knew it was because of her. Well, there you have it."

Adrien hummed in thought. "Okay... well, it could be because- WAIT HOLD ON! She's not my girlfriend!" Adrien turned red and clasped his hand over his mouth. Couldn't let Marinette hear him yell to _his Kwami_.

"Whatever. What I'm trying to say it that we need to keep an eye on her."

"On Marinette? I don't see the point in that. Just because you have weird vibes around her doesn't mean something is wrong with her. And besides, Marinette's a sweetheart. She would never hurt anyone."

Plagg groaned. "I never said she was evil, I just said she makes me feel weird. Keep. An. Eye. On. Her."

Adrien glared at the little creature. "And how should I do that exactly? It's not like I can follow her all the time."

Plagg seemed to think before a smirk appeared on his face. His grin turned wider and wider, and he came closer to Adrien's face.

Adrien seemed to catch on. "Oh no. No no no no no, I'm not gonna spy on her cat-style. She has her own life and privacy, I'm not gonna invade that."

"You already went to her house one time."

"That was to thank her with helping me with the water akuma. I can't help it that I inherited from you that I hate getting wet!"

"Just stop whining and do as I say. I have a feeling why I get these vibes, but I want to know for sure. If I'm right you'll thank me later."

Adrien wanted to protest, but Plagg flew off when the door handle clicked. Marinette appeared and stood in front of him, looking not as nervous as he thought of her at the beginning. Maybe she was just overwhelmed by his room and started to get used to it now. Yeah, that had to be it.

He twisted his chair to her. "So, wanna play some games?"

She smiled. "You're on."

Adrien was on the one hand surprised and the other hand not that she had beaten him in almost every game they played. He knew she was good at video games, but she was so good at many other things too! She was really flexible and moved smoothly around the dance machine, her aim was precise and perfect when they played basketball and he noticed she had a strong arm playing foosball. She just kept twisting and twisting…

Never had losing felt so good. They had a lot of fun and Marinette seemed to feel relaxed and at ease around him, something she wasn't very often. He never dared to address it, but he knew she acted differently around him. He didn't blame her, most people get a bit nervous around celebrities or family from celebrities, but he hoped she would get past that someday and become a really good friend of his.

Maybe today was a good start for that.

His father still hadn't returned and wouldn't be home until after dinner. Adrien proposed Marinette to stay for dinner, which she happily took. They went to playing games again after that.

When Adrien noticed his father had returned, they halted they're game time to do what she was here for. They entered his office once he allowed them inside.

"Hey, Father. This is Marinette. She wants to ask you something."

"Oh yes, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Nathalie already informed me you would be coming here today. What seems to be the issue?"

"No issue, Sir," she said shyly, "but I just wanted to ask if- oh my gosh, is that a NOABRANDS?"

Gabriel seemed surprised by her sudden outburst and looked over his shoulder to see the mannequin behind him. Looking back at her, he smiled. "You have a good eye."

She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Not really, just very interested in the industry."

"Either way I'm impressed."

"T-thank you."

"So, why is it why you're here?"

"Well, uhm…" She quickly turned to Adrien and whispered to him. "I just feel so rude for asking."

"Let me do it," he told her and took a step forward. He asked for her phone and opened the page with the fabric, which she still had open. He showed it to his father. "She wants this, but she can't afford it. I would like to ask you, on behalf of her, if you can get this for her for a lower price. She'll pay you."

Gabriel took hold of the phone and examined the page and the information. After a while he put the phone back in her hands. "Again, a very good eye. You seem to know what good quality is, Marinette."

For some reason hearing her first name spill from his lips didn't seem to fit him. "Thank you, again. I just have a plan to make a dress out of it for a while now and I've been saving up money. I don't want to be trouble, so if you don't want to do this I completely understand, Sir."

He held his hand up to shush her, though politely. "That's quite all right. I would love to provide you with this, but I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?" Adrien asked confused.

Gabriel sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Because I was asked not to."

Both Adrien and Marinette stared at each other and looked back at the man, stunned. Did he really just say someone asked him not to give her fabric? What for even? Why would someone even do that?

"Who?" Marinette managed to breathe out.

"That I cannot say."

"Oh, I see." The sad tone was evident in her voice. It made Adrien growl softly.

"That's not fair, Father! She should be able to-"

"Adrien, you don't have to worry about it. Just let it be. You two are dismissed."

Adrien sighed. He wanted to comment back, but knew that would only end up in a fight and he didn't want that, especially with Marinette here. He led her out of the office back to his room and seated them on his couch.

"I'm sorry, Marinette."

"It's fine, Adrien. I'm okay."

He tried to believe her, but she still didn't sound happy. He grabbed the remote to his television and turned it on. He went to the menu and opened his folder with movies. "You take a pick."

"W-what?"

"You choose a movie, I really don't care which one. You can even watch a really girly movie if you'd like," he laughed. He suddenly rubbed his arms and shivered. "Is it just me or is it cold here? I'll grab some blankets." Without waiting for a response, he put the remote in her hand and left.

Alya's words haunted her in her mind. She tried to shake them off, but they just wouldn't leave.

" _You're the one hopelessly in love with him, why not take this as an opportunity to finally let something happen? You guys will probably be alone in his room, maybe listening to music or watching a movie. It'll be cold so you guys share a blanket, all cuddled up together. The possibilities…"_

The situation was getting awfully close to Alya's wild fantasies, but Marinette wasn't freaking out yet. It was just a coincidence.

Adrien returned, holding one blanket. "I could only find this one. Guess we need to huddle up."

Okay, now she was freaking out.

"F-Fine by me!" She said, her voice higher than she intended it to be.

It took some adjusting, but they eventually managed to get comfortable. Marinette wanted to stay away from Adrien as far as possible to prevent herself from passing out, but since the blanket prevented that, she ended up flushed for the whole evening. Oh well, could be worse.

Which it eventually became. She chose for a horror movie, choosing something like that to try to avoid any romantic scenes whatsoever. She wasn't easily afraid either, she enjoyed watching horror movies with her dad, so she should be safe.

At least, that was what she thought until a jump scare surprised her. She clutched onto Adrien's arm to keep herself from yelling.

Adrien looked at his arm then back at her, smirking. "Scared?"

"N-no," she squeaked. "The scene just surprised me is all."

He nodded at that and they returned to watching the movie in comfortable silence.

Only then she realized she was still holding on to him. And she didn't want to let go. On the contrary, she wanted to get closer.

So she did.

Where the sudden braveness came from, she didn't know, but she carefully laid her head against his shoulder of the arm she was holding. Was this too much? Did she freak him out? Would he want her to leave-

She felt weight on the top her head.

It was his head.

He was leaning his head on her head and she could _feel him smiling_.

The heat rose to her cheeks, but her breathing kept being steady. This was nice. Really nice. She hoped Adrien felt the same way.

They both fell asleep shortly after that.


	6. Chapter 6: Jacket

**I didn't go for it since it's not really her style, but hipster Marinette is my aesthetic.**

* * *

 _Wednesday, December 6_

She had experienced a lot of ways to wake up.

Some slow and relaxed, others hectic because she was late. Sometimes she was grumpy because it was way too early, and the best ones were in the weekend where she could sleep in.

But she could've never imagined waking up in her crush's arms, literally.

Okay, so she had imagined that one time, but she never thought it would _actually_ happen.

Adrien was holding on to her tightly, like a teddy bear. She could barely move and didn't want to wake him up yet. She was squealing with joy and buried her face in his chest, only to realize that was _his_ chest. She silently squealed again and tried to move anywhere but against him.

She managed to grab her phone. Opening her chat with Alya, she texted her.

 **Marinette: Help**

 **Marinette: Me**

When her friend came online she expected her to reply.

Not to video call her.

She was lucky her sound was still off. She answered it and signaled her friend to talk quietly.

"What's the matter?" Alya whispered. She was already dressed, but still eating breakfast.

Not vocally responding, Marinette managed to film herself before flipping the camera and filming the boy underneath her.

She heard Alya take in a breath. "What the-"

"I know."

"Oh my gosh, girl."

"I know."

"You stayed the night?"

"I know!" Her voice got a bit louder and she looked down at Adrien to see if he would wake up because of it. He frowned at the noise, but didn't wake up.

"You fell asleep with him? On the couch?"

"Yeah! We were watching a movie and the last thing I can remember is dozing off against him,"

Alya gave her a thumbs up and took another spoon full of cornflakes. "Told you things would turn out all right."

"Yeah," Marinette sighed dreamily. "Couldn't be better." She looked down at the boy beneath her, sleeping soundly. She had to admit boys always looked really cute when they slept. One time, Nino fell asleep at her place in the cutest way possible. The pictures were still saved on her phone.

Alya smiled before frowning. "You do realize today is school and you have about forty minutes, right?"

It took her a moment to process it. Having slept at his place didn't only mean that she stayed the night, but that it was also _morning_. "Right. Right!"

Alya quickly said goodbye to give her friend the time she needed to get ready.

Marinette put away her phone and softly poked the boy underneath her. He stirred, but didn't wake up. "Of course," she sighed. She didn't want to hurt him, but if a soft approach didn't wake him up it had to go the hard way.

She slapped his cheek, a bit harder then she intended so she winced, but it didn't seem to do him any harm. He did wake up because of it and looked at her groggy eyed.

"What time is it?" He asked, sleep thick in his voice. It made it low and it sent chills down her spine, in a good way.

Marinette blushed and tried to look anywhere but at him. "Time for school. So, can you let me go?"

Adrien scanned their bodies to see their current predicament. Finally realizing their position, Adrien yelped and let go of her, almost knocking them both of the couch. "I'm so sorry!"

Okay, so Adrien wasn't making the situation easier either.

Marinette steadied her breath "It's okay," she said, yawning and stretching. "I'm just wondering why no one woke us up and told me to go home. It's a school day after all."

Adrien nodded, still a bit sleepy. "Yeah, I guess that's weird." He looked at the door leading to the bathroom and then back at her. "You can freshen up if you want to, there are some clothes you can borrow. Or I can bring you home."

She contemplated that. "Heading home would be the easiest, but I'm not sure if I'll have enough time then." She looked back at her phone, checking the time anxiously.

"Okay, plan A then. You go in the bathroom and get yourself ready, I'll get you some fresh clothes."

She shyly nodded and headed for the bathroom. She already knew it was big and fancy, but looking at it now and taking the time to admire it, she was even more amazed by it. This whole house was just one big place of amazement.

Adrien gentlemanly knocked on the door before opening it and giving her a pile of clothes. She didn't even undress because she hadn't gotten the new clothes yet, so his caution was unnecessary, but she appreciated the gesture.

By the feel and look of the clothes, they were bound to be expensive. It felt wrong to wear them, like her body didn't belong underneath them, but this could be the only chance to wear clothing like this.

Why shouldn't she take it?

Putting on the outfit, she noticed it was exactly her size. If it was coincidence or not, she didn't know, but she wouldn't be surprised if Adrien could guess her size by one look at her. The chances were big that he picked up a thing or two from his father.

They were black jeans with a few rips and a shine to it and a white T-Shirt with stripes. Stepping out of the bathroom, she noticed the tiny breeze and shivered. A T-shirt wasn't the most ideal piece of clothing in December.

"Cold? I'm sorry, I couldn't find a sweater. You can wear something from me!" He offered with a smile.

Marinette's breath hitched. She could already imagine all the stares she would get by wearing Adrien's clothes. The implications in her own mind were not calming either.

This boy was going to be the death of her with his never ending kindness and his stupid, _stupid_ obliviousness.

Seriously, wasn't he thinking about what wearing someone's clothes could mean?!

"Uhm, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine." She was surprised she didn't stammer.

"No, I insist." He stepped towards a chair and took a jacket off it. It was brown and too big for her, but it probably would look fashionably oversized on her. "It isn't washed, but I only wore it like two times this week. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Thank you." She accepted the jacket and put it on. It indeed was too big for her, but it still looked decent. When he wasn't looking she grabbed the collar and pressed it to her nose, inhaling and sighing contently.

Yup, that was Adrien's all right.

It was Adrien's turn to go to the bathroom, leaving Marinette awkwardly in the room. She stepped in front of his computer screen and stared at the background.

Adrien really looked like his mother. So many similarities yet differences as well. He certainly had the genes of his father too, but those weren't that prominent.

"Oh, darn it," came from the bathroom. The door creaked open, revealing a shirtless Adrien.

She was right. This boy was definitely going to be the death of her.

"Forgot my shirt," he said sheepishly and took one from his closet. He put it on in his room, seeing there was no use in going back to the bathroom since he was already done with everything else.

"When should we leave?" Marinette asked, staring at the floor to hide her rouged cheeks.

He grabbed his phone, the screen illuminating his face. "Five minutes. I'll ask Nathalie if she can make us some breakfast for on the road."

She nodded at that. After he was done gathering his stuff, they both walked down the stairs to the dining room.

Apparently, Nathalie had already thought ahead. Breakfast in paper bags was ready for them for in the car. The assistant explained that when they had fallen asleep, she didn't want to wake them up and called Marinette's parents. As long as she would be at school on time they had no problem with her staying the night. All her stuff she needed for the day was either in her bag she had with her or in her locker, so they left without further issue.

Arriving at school, Marinette noticed Chloé with Sabrina in a far corner. The blonde seemed obviously surprised and upset that she stepped out of the car with her 'best friend'. Marinette almost wanted to stick her tongue out to the girl, but thought otherwise. It was childish and she wouldn't stoop to that level.

In the classroom, Alya greeted her with a smirk. Marinette shushed the girl, she didn't need further embarrassment.

The gods were against her though, because Nino just had to point out, _loudly,_ that he recognized Adrien's jacket on her. Needless to say, the class stared at her and kept making jokes about it all day (especially since Alya couldn't keep her mouth shut and spilled that the reason Marinette was wearing his clothes was because she stayed the night).

Chloé acted extra snarky to her that day, but Marinette just tried to ignore it. She could deal with Chloé, she always did. As long as she would keep her manicured nails away from her she would be fine.

Adrien didn't seem too bothered by the comments that were made about them. He probably was used to tabloids making up stories about either him or his father, so that's probably the reason why he handled it easily. Marinette was the exact opposite, turning red every time someone only mentioned his name.

On a positive note though, she knew was sure of one thing. She got another present she wanted to give him.


	7. Chapter 7: First Snow

**LADYNOIR. LADYNOIR. LADYNOIR. LADYN-**

* * *

 _Thursday, December 7_

Marinette had started making a sweater, but not for Adrien. She had thought of another Christmas present and supposed everything all together would be a bit too much, so she decided to skip on the sweater. She did already start on it though, so she wasn't sure what to do with it.

Until she realized there was another blond she happily would give a gift.

She hadn't seen Chat Noir this month yet, since Hawk Moth was laying low. She hoped she'd get the chance to give him the sweater before Christmas, because handing it to him after would take away the charm. It felt kind of wrong to basically wish for another Akuma, but she was sure one would show up soon anyway. Hawk Moth was never gone for too long, and would always show up every few days.

Her desktop was full with pictures of Chat. Anyone who would come in her room would probably look at her with a raised brow, but it wasn't like she was staring at it just to stare, she had a reason!

Thinking of Chat Noir's measurements from the top of her head ended up a bit harder than she thought, she wasn't staring at him during Akuma attacks after all, so she had to rely on pictures from the Ladyblog and her own designer's eye to guess his size. If she was going to make him a sweater it had be perfect.

Which is why her design she had planned out consisted of a black kitten coming out of a green box with a golden ribbon. The words 'Meowry Christmas and a Happy Mew Year' were supposed to be stitched above the image. She already shuddered at the thought of having to stitch those terrible words, but everything for her partner. She had the feeling she didn't show him enough how much she appreciated him, so this would be a great time to do so.

Her designing was interrupted by a yell coming from down the street. Looking out of her window, she saw people running away from something flying above them. She couldn't see exactly what it was, but it was no doubt another one of Hawk Moth's victims.

 _Guess I was right,_ she thought.

Calling Tikki to transform her, Ladybug swung her yoyo near the Akuma, getting stuck to his leg and flying after him. She managed to get on his back and tried to steer him. The Akuma growled and twisted, trying to get the heroine to get off his back until another weight dropped on him.

"Isn't it a bit too cold for a flight, M'Lady?" Chat Noir purred.

She rolled her eyes. "No time. Akuma. Let's just finish this up quickly."

"Aye, aye," he saluted.

The Akuma didn't take long and was easy to defeat. Bringing the bewildered man back to safety, both heroes lingered together for a while. Chat Noir would always take every opportunity possible for him and his Lady to hang out, while Ladybug was more of a 'hit and run' type. This time though she stayed too, secretly checking him out to see if her guesses on his measurements were right.

"What are you up to today?" He asked.

"Not much," she responded. "I need to work on a present for my friend, but overall it's gonna be a lazy day."

"Uh-huh, me too. I still need to buy a gift for someone. I'm doing Secret Santa with a few people."

If she was drinking something she would have sputtered it out. "R-really now?" A lot of people did Secret Santa, but still. What are the odds?

"Yeah, I have this girl and she's really sweet. I just don't know what to get her yet."

"Well, I hope you figure out soon. Christmas is getting close." Her bravado returned. It was a coincidence, just a coincidence.

"It sure is."

Almost right on time, the sky that had been gray and hazy all morning felt colder. Little white sprinkles fell down, small and barely visible. One of the little white flakes dropped on Ladybug's thigh and melted at the contact.

Chat stared at her leg and smirked. "I suppose I could make a comment about how smoking hot you are, but that wouldn't seem appropriate."

She shoved him on his shoulder playfully. "No, it wouldn't."

The cat held up his hand to catch a few snowflakes himself, all disappearing at meeting his body warmth. "Guess winter time has finally begun. I used to love Christmas, you know? I always would play funny games with my family and could stay up way past my bedtime. Those were fun days." He ended with a sad sigh and rested his head in his palm.

"Not anymore?" She asked carefully. She knew his family was a sensitive subject for him.

"Nope. My family isn't really what it used to be."

Ladybug didn't know what to say, but Chat Noir didn't seem to mind the lack of response. They sat in blissful silence until his ring beeped.

"Guess it's time for me to leave. See you soon, Bugaboo." He grinned at her name, knowing she didn't like when he used that. He departed shortly after that, leaving Ladybug alone. She went home as well.

She had to continue on that sweater, right now. After hearing Chat Noir's sad story, she was more than motivated to at least give him a little bit of joy these holidays. Even if it was just in the form of a sweater.

* * *

 **And all caught up. I'll really try to keep up. Sorry this one was short again. Hopefully the cuteness was any consolation? :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Scheming

***Says to keep up with chapters***

 ***Is gone for a week***

 **I'm soooorrryyy!**

 **I'm not gonna make promises anymore. This is my last week of school, so thing after that will be calm and I'll FINALLY have time to write. Not everything will be posted on the day itself all the time, but I can assure you that everything will be posted at the end of the month (max).**

* * *

 _Friday, December 8_

"This is terrible, Plagg," Adrien grunted.

"Don't whine, kid."

"But-"

"No," the cat-God interrupted again, "no buts. Whatever you'll give her, she'll like it. Even if you would give her a dead bird-"

"Of all the gifts you could use as example…"

"-she'll like it because you're partners."

Adrien sighed and flopped down on his bed, face-first. He tried to turn around, but the morning sun was burning his eyes so he stayed with his face buried in the pillows. He had been thinking about what he wanted to give Ladybug for Christmas for a long time now, and he still didn't think anything would be good enough. At first he thought he could maybe show her how he felt about her, but that plan was thrown away almost instantly. He wasn't sure how she was going to respond and he would never risk their friendship or partnership.

Perhaps he could be subtle? Nah, still too dangerous.

A gag gift? He was the hilarious Chat Noir after all. No, she wouldn't appreciate that.

Merchandise of them? Ladybug and Chat Noir stuff was being sold all over Paris, the county even, so getting it shouldn't be too hard. He didn't need to worry about the price either.

It could work, but what should he buy? A doll or something like that wouldn't say what he wanted to say with his gift. He might not confess his love with it, but he at least wanted to show her his gratitude. She was a reliable partner, a very good friend and just the sweetest person he's ever met. Always there for him (both as Chat Noir and Adrien) and others, always ready to save the day.

She was strong and smart and powerful and _amazing._ He hoped she would see one day that to him, she was a goddess.

Adrien checked his schedule and groaned. Even if he finally had a plan, he didn't have time to buy anything. His schedule was chock-full. Most people wanted to have their days off during the holidays, who could blame them, so all shoots, meetings, interviews and whatnot were scheduled to be in the first weeks of December. He was lucky he could even have one day off to do Secret Santa with his friends.

That reminded him, they still didn't have a place where they could celebrate. It had to be a big place because the whole class would be there, but no one had any ideas. Most homes were too small to house that many people and renting a building would cost way too much money and time.

A figurative lightbulb popped above his head. He was going to be hung by his father, but he could always try.

After school, he didn't even wait to greet his father before dropping the bomb.

"Father, can I celebrate Christmas with my friends here?"

Gabriel's eyebrows raised at the sudden question. "Excuse me?"

"Christmas," Adrien repeated. "I'm celebrating it with my class doing Secret Santa. It's a good plan and all, but we don't have a location yet where we can celebrate. I thought, since we have room and I'm free, we could celebrate here."

His father frowned. "When will this 'Secret Santa' take place?"

"The fourteenth, Sir."

He scoffed, it almost sounded like a quick laugh. "If you would have checked your schedule you would know you're not free that day, Adrien. We have a charity event we have to attend that evening."

"Huh?" Adrien quickly grabbed his phone. Man, his dad was right. "But I was so sure…"

Gabriel looked down at his son's disappointed face. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. "I suppose we could make an arrangement."

"What do you mean?"

"From past experience, I know you probably won't be enjoying yourself, especially since Miss Bourgeois most likely won't attend either. I guess I could let you stay here with your friends while I'm away. I'll let Nathalie stay to keep an eye on you."

Adrien's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Are you serious?!"

"Well, you've grown up. Perhaps it's time for me to let you-"

"Thank you, Father, thank you!" He embraced his father by the waist, resting his head on his chest.

Gabriel returned the gesture. "That's quite all right. Do remember though, one call from Nathalie saying something is up…"

Adrien let go of his father. "Of course." He hollered up the stairs, almost tripping in his excitement. "Thanks again!"

Entering his room, Adrien unlocked his phone and went the group chat with his class.

 **Adrien: Guys, I've got news!**

 **Kim: What news**

 **Adrien: Guess who's allowed to host a party at their house**

 **Nino: Dude no way! Your dad actually agreed? So we can host Xmas at your place?**

 **Adrien: Yup!**

 **Alya: Awesome man! I've always wanted to see your place**

 **Nino: weren't we there last Xmas?**

 **Alya: I meant going past just the dining room.**

 **Nino: Oh yeah, your right**

 **Max: *you're**

 **Nino: NO ONE CARES MAX**

 **Alya: He's right tho**

 **Max: *though**

 **Alya: DANGIT MAX!**

* * *

 **I'm Max. Max is me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Slumberparty Secrets

**I don't know why, but I really hate this chapter.**

* * *

 _Saturday, December 9_

The snow had been really bad. People were advised to stay in their house and to _not_ go on the road. It could be quite boring, since you were basically cooped up in your home, but if you were lucky, friends could come over, which was Marinette's case.

Right before the real snow storm appeared, Marinette and a few girls agreed to have a sleepover. Alya, Mylène, Alix, Rose and Juleka were very excited to come.

Once the pajamas were on, the sleeping bags rolled out and the movie turned on, the party could begin.

"You know, we could use some snacks, girl," Alya proposed.

Marinette, who had just gotten comfortable in her spot, groaned. "You know where it is."

Alya got up and moved to the kitchen, but not before flicking her friend on the forehead playfully. "Lazy."

Marinette smirked in return. "Not lazy, just good at delegating."

Rolling her eyes, Alya opened the cabinet where she knew certain snacks were and grabbed a few bowls. Rose helped her by carrying the bowls and Alix held the bottles of soda.

Once everyone was settled and the movie finally started after the intro (it was of course a Christmas one), the group altered between watching the movie, playing games and chatting.

"Let's do Truth or Dare!" Rose exclaimed.

"Seriously, Rose? What are we, five?" Alix grunted.

"It's just for fun, Alix," Rose defended herself, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Indeed it is!" Alya said, the mischief evident in her voice. "And I sure want to get all the juicy details and secrets out of you guys. Who's up?"

Most shrugged and said they didn't have anything to hide. Marinette basically did have something to hide, a very _big_ secret at that, but she was sure no one would ask her 'Are you Ladybug?' not even Alya.

"All right, I'll start," Alya said excitedly. "Mylène, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Nice, going big the first round. Hm, let's see. Okay, I got it. I always wanted to see someone try this. Try to touch your elbow with your tongue."

"Really, Alya?" Marinette sighed.

Mylène just laughed and went for her elbow. It took her a while, but she eventually managed to touch it for a millisecond with the tip. Everyone clapped and praised her for her flexibility.

"Okay, Mylène, you're up. Who's gonna be your victim?"

"Since she was _so_ pumped to do it, I'll choose Alix." Mylène smiled while Alix frowned.

"Guess I'll play along with you guys, even if it makes me suffer. Let's do truth."

Mylène already had her question ready. "Do you or do you not have a pink teddy bear hidden in your bed, where you think no one can see him, and that you cuddle with every night?" She ended with a smirk.

Alix deadpanned. "You saw him last time you were at my place, didn't you?"

"So you admit it!"

"Guess there's no point in hiding it. So yeah, his name is Mr. Wheelies, I got him for free when I bought my first pair of skates."

"That's actually a really sweet story!" Rose cooed.

"Yeah-yeah, adorable. Now, onto the next person. Marinette, you're next."

"Oh, okay." She tried to calm herself. This wasn't the first time they played something like this. They were not gonna ask anything considering Ladybug, superheroes, magic or Miraculous. It'll be fine. "Uhm, I guess truth?"

Alix got a smile that could be considered evil. "How long until you finally gonna tell Adrien?"

It was not going to be fine. This was even worse. The question got her completely off guard. "W-what?"

The whole group laughed. "Your huge crush on the kid," Alix explained. "And don't even try to deny it. It's too obvious."

Marinette turned red and hid herself between her legs. "He doesn't know, does he?"

They all shook their head. "Boys don't see those things." They all agreed.

Marinette sighed in relief. Good. She wouldn't know what she would do if Adrien knew and she _wasn't ready for it_.

"But?" Alix started. "You didn't answer the question yet."

Marinette's cheeks heated up even more. "I-I wanted to multiple t-times, but then I just couldn't…"

Seeing her friend become more flustered every second, Alya thought this was her time to pipe in. "She wanted to do it when we do Secret Santa though-"

"Not true! That was totally your plan."

Everyone laughed again. Rose rubbed Marinette's back in a comforting matter. Alya petted her head, laughing once more. "We'll put you out of your misery. Who's next?"

The evening went on like that; laughing, chatting, games and fun until they all felt tired and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Opportunities

_Sunday, December 10_

The storm had died off the next morning, so all the girls could get home safely. This also meant that the bakery could stay open. Yesterday they were closed because of the weather, but since it had cleared up there wasn't any reason for them to not be open. Being open on Sundays worked in their advantage most of the time, it got them a huge a profit. Marinette didn't mind working on Sundays. It was fun and she was mostly in the back, so she didn't even have to deal with customers.

"Marinette? Yeah, she's in the back. Should I get her?" She heard her mother say to a customer. Marinette frowned to herself in confusion. Why was someone asking specifically for her?

"Marinette?"

"Coming!"

When she reached the counter, she spotted a lady dressed neatly. She wore a skirt and a tight jacket, combined with heels, perfectly polished nails and a bun.

"Hello. Marinette, is it?" She put out her hand for her to shake.

"Yes, uhm… do I know you?" She took the woman's hand apprehensively.

"My name is Claire Dubois." She showed Marinette her card. "I don't think we've ever met, no."

"Then why are you here if I may ask?"

Claire smiled. "I have a favor to ask of you. You see, we're working across the street and are short on people. Someone recommended you would be great to take someone's place for the day. Are you interested?"

"Uh, sure, but what kind of work are we even talking about?"

"The person who recommended you, specifically told me to keep it a surprise, but was sure you would love it."

"I guess I could…" Marinette turned to her mother with questioning eyes.

"Oh, go ahead. We'll be fine. Have fun!"

Kissing her mother goodbye and grabbing her coat, Marinette followed Claire outside and across the street. It felt weird to go with a woman she never met before to go do something, and she still didn't know what it was, but sometimes you got to go on adventures, right?

They entered a small park nearby, covered in snow. It looked beautiful, really. There were people everywhere, all looking so fashionable and high end…

Wait a second. She knew where she was. She was at a set of a photoshoot. With designers, photographers and models.

Models.

She had an idea who might have recommended her.

Was he here? Was he looking at her now? Was he getting _undressed_?! Marinette looked at herself from head to toe, praying she looked okay. She didn't want to look terrible in front of _him_.

"So, it's nice to be here and all, but what am I supposed to do?"

Claire pointed to a trailer, it didn't have a nametag on it. "You'll be assisting the model over there today. I'm sure you enjoy yourself. Oh, and don't be afraid to get judged or to make mistakes, it's all not that brutal here, the people are really nice and understanding." Claire said her goodbyes and gave her a beeper in case Marinette needed her or someone else.

Okay, that escalated quickly. From baking on a Sunday morning to actually working on a set. It was a dream come true, but still weird. Why would they allow some teenage girl to just work there if they didn't even know what she could do? They probably were really desperate for people. Or the person who recommended her was really good at convincing others.

There was only person who would know her and work in this branch too, but she still couldn't believe that he would think of _her_. It was impossible. It probably was someone else.

Taking a few deep breaths, Marinette opened the trailer. Blond hair spun around in her direction, green eyes aimed her and smile grew on his face.

"Hey, you're here!"

His happy voice was contagious, and she couldn't help but smile in return. Her gaze went down his body, wanting to see what outfit he was put on.

Only to see he was still not completely dressed. As in, still shirtless.

Marinette fainted almost right then and there. Seeing her crush shirtless two times in not even the spare time of a week was too much for her. Her heart pounded harshly.

"H-hey, Adrien. Thank you f-for asking me to come. I love it already!"

"I'm glad. When they said they needed people on short notice, I immediately thought of you. At first I wanted to text or call you, but then I realized we're super close to your house, so I asked Claire to get you as a surprise. So, surprise!"

"Thanks again. This is such a great experience. It's a dream come true!"

"You know, if you do great work they might want your number so they can call you back." In the meantime, Adrien grabbed a simple white T-shirt and put it on.

 _The shirt really looks good on him,_ Marinette couldn't help but think. _It makes his skin glow. What if he'll be walking through the snow…_

Marinette gulped and shook that thought away. No time for thinking like that, there was a job she needed to do. "That would be great! But, what am I supposed to do anyway? She just said I needed to assist you."

"Because I wanted you to," he beamed. "Seriously, most people here are nice, but some really enjoy giving you a hard time, and that's not fair. Especially since this would probably be one of your first experiences, I didn't want you to remember it as something bad. It can be bad, but as long as you are with the right people, it'll be fun."

"I'm sure it'll be fun if I get to spend time with you," she said, before cringing inwardly. Did she actually just say that _right to his face_?

"Same here! It's always better with a friend."

Marinette smiled sadly at the word friend, but she couldn't blame him. Hoping he would see her differently this soon was too much to ask. "Yeah, you're right. So, what do I need to do? Walk after you like a puppy and bring you coffee?" She giggled at the end of her sentence.

Adrien laughed in return. "Basically, yes, but don't worry, you don't have to. If you just help me get to where I need to be, all will be fine."

It was fun, really fun. Marinette already knew this was the path she wanted her career to take, but now she was convinced. Even if she basically was there to do the dirty jobs considering Adrien, it still was a great experience. She's seen so many things up close now, and it was cool to see Adrien posing (even though he was terribly cold and she felt sorry for him). She could talk with a lot of important people and even got some of their cards so she could e-mail them. It was one of the best days of her life.

To make it even better, Adrien invited her for hot chocolate after he was done! There was a small café nearby, they would be going there.

Marinette was waiting for Adrien outside of his trailer, getting a little cold since he was taking a while. She could barely feel her hands and her lip started to tremble. That was it.

She quickly knocked before entering. "Adrien, I'm incredibly cold so I'm coming in." Not waiting for an answer, she closed the door behind her. She prayed she didn't interrupt his undressing-ritual again and would see him missing certain clothes once she would turn to him, she didn't know if her heart could take that.

Daring to turn around, she already noticed a tiny bit of skin, his abdomen. When she took a better look she saw he was basically a walking pile of clothes. His head wasn't even visible, hidden underneath the sweater.

When he grunted she realized he was stuck.

Marinette put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Need a little help?"

She heard a sheepish laugh. "Yes, please."

Stepping towards him, she helped him getting out of the cursed sweater. She was actually undressing him. Normally she would barely be able to breathe if she would be in a situation like this, but for some reason she could turn it off and focus on the matter at hand. Adrien was stuck and she needed to help him.

Finally releasing him from the piece of clothing, Marinette caught Adrien almost dropping once she removed the sweater, the impact of the pulling making him lose his balance. They were lucky they didn't drop, otherwise it could have been a painful situation. And certainly awkward too.

Marinette stayed inside the trailer the rest of the time, being unexpectedly calm. She almost passed out when Adrien bend over and a little bit of his underwear could be seen, but overall she was doing well.

They said their goodbyes to Claire (who would happily see her again) and the others, going to the café they spoke about earlier for their hot chocolate.

It was like all barriers were broken. Here she was, spending the whole day with Adrien; laughing, talking, sharing hot chocolate, and she was having the time of her life, not stuttering or feeling nervous at all. She knew this would only last for a short period of time, she would probably act differently towards him at school tomorrow, but for now she was going to make this last as long as she could.

It honestly felt good to spend time like this with Adrien, just not overthinking and feeling relaxed. If only she could keep this up.

Adrien offered her to walk her home, being the gentleman he was. Once at her door, the sudden realization that this was the end of their day settled in their minds.

"Hope you had fun."

"I did! It was honestly amazing, Adrien. I can't thank you enough."

He grinned. "Thank me by not giving up and keep doing what you love. You're good at what you do, you shouldn't let those talents go to waste."

His words almost set tears to her eyes. Feeling overcome with thankful and happy emotions, Marinette crashed against him, arms around his neck and face against his chest. "Thank you so much, for everything."

After getting by from the initial shock from her gesture, Adrien hugged her back. "No problem."

They soon parted and said their goodbyes. Marinette watched his retreating form with a smile and sighed dreamily.

She was so in love with this boy.

* * *

 **If only stuff like this could happen in real life, then everyone would easily get their dream job.**


	11. Chapter 11: Glasses and Gloves

**Where is my new Miraculous episode? Where is my balcony scene? WHERE IS GLACIATOR!?**

* * *

 _Monday, December 11_

Working in the computer lab was always an interesting time for the teachers. A lot of students would try to secretly play games, but were caught almost instantly. Today the class was supposed to work on their stories or poems, but that ended up being harder than it seemed.

If you had no creativity and writers-block, it was pretty hard indeed.

Marinette bumped her head repeatedly against the keyboard of the computer, groaning and being officially done.

"Come on, Mari. You're one of the most creative people I've ever met. You can do it!" Rose tried to cheer her up, but it didn't seem to work.

"My head is just empty, Rose. I just don't know!" With another loud sigh she hung her head against the back of the chair.

Rose scooted over next to her friend, trying to read what she had typed so far.

 _Once upon a time, there was a little boy walking through the snow. It contrasted with his dark shoes and had a soft, shiny glow. The stars were shining brightly in the middle of the dark night, the boy desperately trying to find his way home with all of his might._

Rose basically teared up. "OMG, Marinette it's already so beautiful! Why do you hate it so much?"

Marinette looked at the screen again, frowning at the words she had typed. "It's not that I hate it, I just have no inspiration anymore. I guess it's a good start, but I don't know what to write further. It'll just be a sappy, cringy, unoriginal story."

"Don't say that, Marinette," Nathanael said. He had turned his chair towards them. "You're a really creative person. I'm sure your story will be one of the best."

Marinette huffed. "Easy for to say, you maybe draw but you also make comics, you know how to build a story. I just sew."

Alya had joined now too, rolling her chair in their direction. "Stop moping around, girl. I know you want to get a good grade, but that won't happen if you keep complaining. Let me see." Alya started to read the start of Marinette's story. "Okay, so the little boy is sad and wants to go home. What then, he get hurts? Trips? Gets eaten by wolfs?"

"Alya, don't be brutal to the little kid. He can't help it that Mari created him," a voice behind them laughed. Now it was Nino's turn to join the group.

Marinette put her hands up exasperatedly. "Great, now everyone is reading my story."

They all laughed.

After school, Marinette immediately went home to finish her sweater for Chat Noir. She hadn't worked on it for the past days, so she definitely needed to do that now.

In the middle of designing the cat, her mother called her from downstairs. Apparently, she was going out with her father this evening and she finished her favorite perfume. Since Sabine couldn't leave the bakery (it was always very busy during the holidays), Marinette didn't mind getting it for her.

Putting on her coat, scarf and gloves (Adrien's gloves of course) that she had altered a bit, Marinette went in town to the store where she knew her mother's favorite perfume was being sold.

Once she entered the store and sought out what she was looking for, Marinette never expected to see Adrien Agreste standing in the same store in the same aisle at the same time. Normally she had to follow him to see what he was up to (not that she did that, _of course not_ ), and now she couldn't avoid the guy. Not that she minded it; she enjoyed seeing him.

This time, she was the one to make the first approach. "Hey!"

The blond turned, just as surprised as her to see her here. "Hey."

Even if she tried, she couldn't hide the surprise appearing on her face.

Adrien was wearing glasses. Dark brown ones, not too thick and slightly rounded with a tiny tip.

She never knew he even needed them. He probably wore contacts all the time.

Thinking that he didn't wear them often for a reason, Marinette didn't want to mention them and acted casual. "What are you doing here? Buying ladies' perfume?" She pointed to the pink bottle in his hands.

"Y-yes, I am. I just don't know which one, they're all the same to me really."

"Secret Santa?"

"I would say no, but you probably wouldn't believe me."

Marinette giggled. "Need a woman's nose?"

"Yes, please," he laughed in return.

She smelled a few perfumes for him, eventually ending up with three favorites.

"But really though, it depends on the person. Every girl likes different scents, and every skin reacts differently to certain perfumes."

Adrien frowned and sighed. "Guess buying perfume for Secret Santa isn't really a good idea then, huh?"

Marinette smiled, the most sweet and innocent one she could muster. "I don't know, if you would tell me who it's for I could help you…"

Adrien shook his head and pointed at her. "Nice try, but that won't happen. You don't want to tell me either, so I don't see why I should tell you." He folded his arms and held his chin up.

"I already told you I've got _you_ ," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah-yeah, you can keep that charade up but I'm not falling for it."

She shrugged, giving up. Honestly, if he didn't want to believe her when she was telling the _truth_ , that wasn't her problem.

He ended up buying a dark purple one. The scent was very sweet but not suffocating. Marinette bought her mother's perfume and they left the store together.

"Thanks for helping me, again. I'm sensing a pattern here," he chuckled.

Marinette smiled at him. "I suppose." She stared at his bespectacled face. It made him look completely different, in a good way. They looked really good on him.

Adrien self-consciously fiddled with them and averted his gaze. "I know. Pretty lame, huh?"

She smiled reassuringly and put a hand on his shoulder. "You rock them. Glasses are not something to be ashamed of."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It pretty much runs in the family, the only one I can remember not needing glasses was my mom. I don't really like them on me, so I prefer to wear contacts."

"You should wear them to school one time. I assure you, they look good."

Adrien sighed, but smiled at her. "Maybe."

They stood in front of the store, a bit awkwardly to be honest. Neither knew if this was time to say goodbye or if one should walk the other home.

"You want me to walk you home?" Adrien finally asked.

"Now I'm sensing a pattern," Marinette chuckled.

"I suppose," he smiled in return.

It did end up in him walking her home once again. With small chatter and walking at a soft pace, they eventually reached her house.

"So, this is goodbye again then?"

"Yup." She wobbled back and forth on the heels of her boots, feeling a tad bit nervous again.

Feeling like just a goodbye wasn't enough, they went for a hug. It was awkward, since they bumped against each other multiple times before having a proper embrace, but it didn't make things weird. It felt right.

Blushing slightly, Marinette waved one last time before going inside her house. She never knew that that last gesture left the boy outside blushing as well, his heart pounding.

"The gloves…"


	12. Chapter 12: Ring

**I live for unnecessary tension between Ladynoir. It's like... just kiss already dangit!**

* * *

 _Tuesday, December 12_

Adrien was really mad. He never got time to finish wrapping his Secret Santa present, because Hawk Moth thought it was a perfect time to create another Akuma. Of course, he was glad he could see his Lady so soon again, but he'd rather see her in a less stressful situation.

And stressful it was. This Akuma was very frustrating. Chat Noir and Ladybug didn't bother to figure out what exactly the reason was why the, seemingly, teenager was akumatized (something about video games), but they did know that he was fast, really good at dodging their attacks and _super_ annoying. They had to get this over with quickly, not only because they both had something better to do with their time, but also because the Akuma was destroying the city more each second. People had gotten used to the Akumas by now and weren't that agitated by them most of the time, but right now panic filled everyone's minds and yelling their frustrations and fears seemed to be the only thing they could do.

The snow wasn't making it easier either. The suits protected them from the cold, but not from the slipperiness of the roads or the burning feeling of ice hitting bare skin. And the Akuma was taking advantage of that.

Using a catapult he created with his powers, the Akuma shot a ball of snow towards Chat Noir. It hit him in his neck, right on the spot his skin was exposed. He clutched his neck, trying to rub the cold and the burning feeling away. The attacks the Akuma did weren't really harmful, but they did frustrate the heroic duo and slowed them down. At this rate, they probably would be done with this Akuma only by dinnertime, and that wasn't part of their plan.

Chat locked eyes with Ladybug, seeing a determined and frustrated look. She seemed tired, so was he, they had been chasing this guy for at least an hour now, just running across rooftops. He had already used his Cataclysm and their time was running out.

Really, the toughest Akumas weren't the hard ones, but the _annoying_ ones.

Ladybug called for Lucky Charm, ending up with a diamond ring in her hand. Like most times, she wondered what in the world she had to do with it, and the teasing of Chat Noir saying that if she wanted to propose to him she should have just asked, wasn't helping in easing her mood either.

Glancing around at her surroundings, an idea entered her mind. She knew Chat was faster than her on all fours, so she threw the ring at him and told him to try to get in front of the Akuma. He did her bidding and leaped forward with mighty speed. She held her yoyo ready in her hand. She looked at the sky behind her, seeing the sun was bright and right where she wanted it. She noticed Chat Noir was in his place, just in time before the Akuma was planning on entering a street on the right. It was now or never (unless they wanted to run after him for another hour again).

"Chat! Now!"

Using all limps for ultimate strength, Chat Noir leaped in the air, ring aimed between the sky and the Akuma. The light reflected right into the Akuma's eyes, making him temporarily blind. Not seeing where he was going, he tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the ground. Before he could get up again and run away, Chat Noir had jumped on top of him. Ripping off and breaking the joystick (that was part of his hand so Chat was really weirded out by his action), the butterfly fluttered away on his way to freedom right before Ladybug caught and cleansed it.

The kid turned back to normal, dazed and confused as to what happened and where he was. Normally, our heroes would assure the victim and bring them home, but right now they were both too tired to even think of something like that.

Wanting to catch her breath before heading home, Ladybug hoisted herself up on the rooftop of the closest building she could find and rested against the chimney with closed eyes. She heard Chat Noir following and softly approaching, probably thinking he was sneaky. He had to learn though that nothing went past her.

"I know you're there, Kitty."

She giggled at hearing him cursing his rotten luck. A shadow appeared in front of her, opening her eyes Chat was standing there, not surprisingly. His eyes had worry in them.

"What is it?" She asked.

He crouched down, almost cat-like, to meet her eyes. "You left this." He showed her the ring she had gotten as Lucky Charm. She was so tired she completely forgot to return the object with her Miraculous Cure. "You still need to do the yelling part."

She let air escape her mouth. "Har-har, very funny." She suddenly gasped when Chat, instead of returning it in her palm, put the ring around her finger. Looking at him, she thought he'd never looked this smug and cocky before. He dared to smirk and wink.

And to her utmost shame, surprise, horror, embarrassment and everything she would have never expected in her life, she blushed.

And not just a tiny hint of pink on the tips of her cheeks, no Sir, this was proper blushing. The color of her face almost matched her suit. The heat was basically all over her body, even her ears were victim to the power her own body had.

She wanted to hide it; hide the effect he apparently had on her, hide herself in her bed, hide _Chat_ if necessary. Anything to make sure he didn't see this.

His grin grew wider and she knew it was already too late. Dangit!

Quickly getting up and pushing past him, she slid the ring off her finger. "M-Miraculous Ladybug!"

The last remnants of the Akuma's destruction disappeared. The little Ladybugs flew everywhere around the city. They passed her too, since she had gotten hit in the face one time, but they never covered her partner.

That was odd to her.

"That's weird."

"What's weird?"

Without warning, she stepped toward him and put her hand on his neck.

"M'Lad-YYY?!" He took hold of her hand, removing it from his neck. She looked at him bemused. "S-sorry, it's just… you're hands are _really_ cold. So yeah… uhm, what's wrong with my neck?"

"The ladybugs healed me, not you, but you were hit too. I was just worrying."

"Oh, _that_. It's nothing, really. It was just ice, snow, whatever, unlike you who was hit with, what was it again, a Pacman ghost the size of your yoyo? That must have really hurt."

"I'm fine, the ladybugs did their work. But not with you." She said the last part softy, as if it would take away her worry.

"Probably because they didn't consider it and injury," he shrugged.

"I do." This time she approached him slowly to let him know she was coming in. Resting her hand once again on his neck, she used the other one to pull his collar slightly down. It wasn't bruised or anything, but she could see a tiny red mark. She of course knew that Chat was tougher than to get down by a blow from a snowball, but it was thrown from quite a distance, thus ending against his neck with great force. If he would have a neck ache tomorrow she wouldn't blame him.

She started rubbing the spot with her thumb, not removing her hand or her eyes on him. His were aimed at her as well; it was almost like it was a silent staring contest.

She never noticed how… catlike his eyes were. Vibrant green, full with love and kindness, piercing through her. There was something different as well, but she couldn't quite place what.

She realized their closeness and sighed inwardly. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _Where is this coming from? Why now?_

Thinking it was finally time for them to depart and head home, she let go of his neck.

"T-thank you. I'm sure that made it better."

She couldn't help but smile at Chat's stunned and flustered state. Honestly, it was pretty cut-

 _NO!_

"I'm going now, bye kitty-cat!" With a high jump she launched herself in the sky, eventually going out of his sight.

Chat rubbed the spot on his neck a few times unconsciously, before grabbing his baton and going home himself.

He was surely going to rant to Plagg once he got there, whether the black Kwami wanted to or not.


	13. Chapter 13: Headache

_Wednesday, December 13_

Most students were really happy with school today; there was no class, since the school decided to decorate the whole building together. Every class had their own area (their own main classroom and another room of their choice). Marinette's class ended up doing the library.

Marinette was standing on a ladder, and not a sturdy one, to add some decorations to the top of the bookshelves. It was already wiggling constantly and combined with her well-known clumsiness, she feared the worst and wondered why in the world made her offer to go up there.

She did eventually drop, but not because of the ladder or herself.

Chloé already pictured the situation in her mind at the sight, and couldn't let the chance to 'accidentally' bump her hip against the ladder go. Marinette tried to regain her balance, but failed, dropping backwards.

Kim and Nino were the ones closest to her and saw it happening. Both dashed to her, grabbing her flailing arms and trying to hoist her up, but it was too late as her head had already collided with the floor.

Everything was blurry for second; voices, surroundings, the floor beneath her, even her body itself. The only thing she could feel was the pounding in her head. Alya had rushed by her side, waving the others off to give her some space. Marinette laid there for a while, not speaking, not trying to listen or to make out what was happening; just breathing.

A sense of nausea came over her, which made her bolt upright to grasp her stomach.

"Woah, chill it, girl. I'm here. You okay?"

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Marinette whined.

"I guess that's normal after a blow like that." Alya checked the floor and the back of her friend's head, sighing in relief afterwards. "No blood though, so that's good." She shot daggers with her eyes towards Chloé. The blonde didn't show any signs of regret, but it seemed that she was a little surprised by the effect of her little 'joke'.

Marinette nodded, but immediately regretted is as the headache and nausea became more prominent.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Adrien said, who sat by her other side. Normally only hearing his voice would make her heart flutter, but right now she was feeling too low to acknowledge the feelings. "You need to go to the nurse's office?"

Marinette wanted to kindly refuse, wanted to say that if she just sat down for a few minutes she would be fine, but Alya was quicker. "Yes, she should! Great plan, Adrien. Why don't _you_ go with her? I'm… still busy with… decorating the stairs?"

Marinette mentally rolled her eyes (because doing so for real would probably hurt) at her friend's attempt to let her get alone time with her crush. It was sweet of her, really, but she wasn't sure if her head could handle the pain it was feeling now plus the stress of being alone with Adrien.

Though she had managed that quite a lot the past days. She was pretty proud of herself to say the least. Maybe she was finally letting go of her jumpy and nervous attitude around Adrien.

"Of course," Adrien said without second thought. Marinette decided to just let it go and go to the nurse. She already knew the nurse would just say to get rest, but spending any minute away from class (even if it was just decorating) to do nothing was always a plus.

Alya and Adrien carefully got her to her feet. Luckily for her, she didn't feel as dizzy as expected once she stood, but did have to lean on Adrien for support. She really wondered how hard she had hit her head, because she had never felt this way before. She couldn't even remember a blow from an Akuma getting her to feel like this. Then again, she was wearing a magic suit then.

Walking down the hallways at a slow pace, Marinette clutched onto Adrien tighter and tighter with each step, her headache and nausea growing. Everything was just spinning and blurry…

"You want to stop? You're terribly pale." His voice was far away.

She nodded, barely noticeable, but Adrien saw it and halted their step.

"We should get you to the nurse quickly though, you really don't look good." Again, his voice sounded like she was under water.

Standing there for a minute, she felt Adrien shift and for a second she panicked because her support was gone. She thought she was going to fall again any time now.

"Just lean forward, I'll bring you there."

Not quite understanding what he meant, but not caring in her state, Marinette let herself drop forward until she noticed she had collided with his back. Instinctively wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Adrien lifted her by her thighs and started walking.

He was giving her a piggyback ride. She was going to freak out about that later.

Everything after that was a complete blur, even more so. She remembered hearing Adrien and the nurse talk. She remembered fresh air outside and the sound of cars. She remembered her parents' voices, tasting something bitter, and at last she remembered being coated by fluff and warmth until everything went completely dark.

She opened her eyes, but the darkness was still there. Looking out the window, she assumed it was evening. She turned around, but that was a bad idea. Her head pounded with any movement. She tried to gaze at the clock, seeing that she was late for patrol. She knew Chat liked to linger in the evening. She felt like she owed him an apology as to why she didn't appear and fresh air would probably be good for her.

She wouldn't want to admit to herself that she also just wanted to see him. Didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she just wanted to smile and that she was sure he would be able to make her do so.

Now only hoping her head would agree with her plans.

Tikki noticed the girl stirring in bed and flew up to her. "Marinette! Thank goodness you're awake, you had me worried sick. Are you feeling all right?"

"I don't know, Tikki," Marinette mumbled, half sleepy, half dizzy. "I just want to go outside."

Tikki understood what she was implying. "You really think that's a good idea? You still don't seem 100 %."

Marinette groaned. "I just wanna see Chat."

Tikki couldn't hide her small smile. "I see. Well, I still don't agree with this, but if you really want to-"

"Yeah-yeah, too tired to listen. Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug paced from rooftop to rooftop, on the lookout for her cat. She didn't race, didn't jump high, didn't do any unnecessary tricks. She knew that if she did she would pass out right then and there. She was feeling better after the short time outside; the air and the sounds surrounding her making her aware again, it could also have to do with her suit.

She heard, and felt, a thump beside her. Dark ears were pointed upwards in excitement and a huge grin was split across his face. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Or actually, I didn't since you weren't here. Why weren't you at patrol?"

"I'm here now," she shrugged.

He fake-gasped with a hand to his chest. M'Lady, are you saying that you don't care about punctuality? That is im-paw-sible, simply una-cat-ptable-"

She held her hand up dismissively. "Please, Chat. Just, not now. My head can't take it."

He immediately shut up. His ears drooped in slight worry. "What's wrong?"

"Just a bad headache. Had a little accident."

He frowned. "Oh. If you're not feeling well, then why are you here?"

She shrugged again. "Felt like you should know why I wasn't here before. And I just wanted to get outside."

He smiled. "I can get that."

She ended up sitting down on the ledge of the building they were on, he followed suit. "I just hope I feel better tomorrow. I'm celebrating Christmas with my friends and would feel bad for not appearing."

His lips thinned in a straight line. "I'm sure they would understand."

She chuckled. "Yeah, probably. Besides, if I get there I might get dizzy again. Might say or do weird stuff. You know, my friend said I should kiss my crush as a surprise? I definitely said no, but I can see myself doing that if my mind is gone for a second. Ha, if I didn't already die there, then I'll die of shame the next day."

She didn't hear him swallow, even it was pretty loud. "W-what makes you say that? You might end up together because of it."

She shook her head, which made her grunt in pain for a second. "Nah, he doesn't like me that way. I've been trying to get him to notice me, but he only sees me as a really good friend."

Chat Noir noticed her voice becoming more slurry with every word. "I should go home." It was the truth. Not only did he say that so she would go home, but he also had a lot to ponder about tonight.

"Already? Well, I guess it's pretty late. I should go home too, before my parents miss me."

Chat nodded and said his goodbye. He didn't wait for her to stand and go home herself, but he was sure she would do that eventually. He shouldn't have to worry about her now.

He had a lot of worries already.

* * *

 **LB you f-ed uuupppp-**


	14. Chapter 14: Secret Present

**The day has finally arrived!**

 **It's a long chapter y'all (at least for this story).**

* * *

 _Thursday, December 14_

The day was full of stress.

Adrien quickly finished his Secret Santa present in the morning. At school, there was an unexpected test, but it was Chemistry so he wasn't too bothered by it and was sure the grade would be sufficient.

The full-on stress started _after_ school.

Even though the house was spotless as it always was, Adrien cleaned everything at least three times to be sure. He hung a few decorations here and there to make the house look festive and he ordered the chefs to make as much as they could (he felt really bad about commanding them so he offered to help them, of course).

When everything was clean, set up and ready for the party he realized one thing.

He wasn't ready for the party.

He was sweaty, covered in flour, and smelled like bathroom because of the cleaning supplies. Seeing he had about forty minutes before somebody would show up, he dashed to his room to shower and get changed. He didn't want to look formal, but he at least should try to not greet his guests as a mix between a potato and a caveman.

He went for a white T-shirt with intricate shapes on it, combined with black trousers and his trusted orange sneakers. Finishing it off with a Santa hat for the cheer (which Plagg laughed at, saying he looked ridiculous) Adrien was just ready when the ball rang, indicating the first guests had arrived.

Nathalie had let Max and Kim inside. Adrien greeted them and led them to a room down the hallway to the left. They would exchange gifts and celebrate there for most of the time. They were both entranced by his house, now having the chance to properly look at it. Adrien promised them to show them (and others) his room once everyone had arrived.

It didn't take long for the class to assemble. Chloé arrived with Sabrina, heartily greeting him with kisses on his cheek. Nino, Marinette and Alya arrived together too, Adrien noticed Marinette was wearing his gloves (that she had modified into her own style, he would talk to her about them later). It followed by Rose and Juleka, Alix, Nathanael, and Ivan and Mylène.

Presents where being put in one spot in the middle where everyone would sit around in a circle later. They all chatted (even Chloé engaged in conversation), ate and drank merrily for a while, not wanting to hungrily open presents just let. It would make the party last longer after all.

When they were all ready, present time began.

Adrien said he wanted to go last, wanting to stay excited as long as he could. It made Marinette nervous, hoping her gifts would match his expectations.

She was glad she had come. Her head was still pounding from yesterday, but all the rest she had gotten had made her feel a lot better. She had some medicine in her bag if she needed it.

It turned out she was stuffed with drugs by the nurse and her parents yesterday (in a good way though). She vaguely remembered going out at night and talking with Chat. She hoped she didn't say anything weird or too revealing to him.

It began with Juleka opening her presents from Alya. She was incredibly happy with the CD's and the purple spider earbuds she had gotten.

It was really funny, because not only did Alya have Juleka, but Juleka had Alya too! The girls laughed about the situation. Alya opened her presents and showed her gratitude with squeezing hugs when she saw it was a pretty notebook with a pen (the pen was black with green and the notebook was red and black polka dotted) for her reporter ideas, together with Ladybug and Chat Noir key chains.

Then the list went on. Adrien had Rose, Rose had Max, Max had Sabrina, Sabrina had Alix, Alix had Mylène, Mylène had Ivan, Ivan had Kim, Kim had Nino, Nino had Nathanael and Nathanael had Chloé.

Marinette had counted all the people; who had given and gotten presents. The only ones left were Adrien and her, and since she knew that she had Adrien…

Oh. Oh man. She knew who had her.

Since Adrien wanted to go last, it was Marinette's turn. She grabbed the two wrapped presents for her, wearily. One was big and soft, the other small and hard. She prayed that her gift giver hadn't planned a prank and opened the small gift.

Lip gloss.

She recognized the package immediately, it was her favorite lip gloss of all the time. It was even in her bag as we speak, almost finished.

She had gotten an actual present. And it was even something thoughtful and what she needed.

Thinking that maybe a prank wasn't on her schedule, Marinette opened the next present without weariness. She gasped loudly, sucking in as much breath as she could. From all the presents she would have expected, this certainly wasn't one.

Marinette looked at Chloé, shocked. "You actually bought me this?"

Chloé shrugged and looked away. "I remembered you talking about it."

Marinette looked down at the fabric in her hands and stroked it. It was just as beautiful as she expected.

It all clicked. When Gabriel Agreste said he couldn't buy her the fabric because someone told him not to, it should have come to mind instantly that the only one who could have known about the fabric _and_ could easily come in contact with Adrien's father, was either Adrien himself or Chloé.

Marinette kept staring at the gift in silence, still awed by it.

"Now, don't get all smug about it," the blonde scoffed.

Marinette moved. She crawled to the spot Chloé sat and threw her arms around her wordlessly. She stayed like that for a few seconds before saying, "Thank you. Thank you so much. You really didn't have to do this."

Chloé didn't move. After a while she awkwardly put a hand on Marinette's back and patted it softly, barely touching her. "T-that's, uhm, all right. You're welcome."

Marinette released her embrace with a big smile and crawled back to her spot.

"Guess it's my turn!" Adrien exclaimed excitedly.

Before opening the last presents in front of him, Adrien frowned in thought. He was counting as well. "Hey," he suddenly said, "so you weren't lying after all." He gazed at Marinette with an incredulous stare. "You totally played me."

"I did," she said proudly. "Now, open up!"

Not having to be asked that twice, Adrien made quick work of removing the wrapping paper of the first gift. It was a box with the logo of the Dupain-Cheng bakery on it. Opening it, the smell of macaroons hit him like a truck.

"Oh my gosh," he said in delight. "No way. I'll need to hide these from my dad," he chuckled.

The next box was filled with croissants, which he happily accepted too (he couldn't help himself but to take one bite, you know, to test them). The next gift were gloves, which she made herself. It reminded him of his gloves she had altered for herself. Then there was a tiny note on the last present.

 _Dear Adrien,_

 _I hope you'll enjoy this present just as much as I hope you enjoy the others._

 _Just remember, she'll always be there, watching over you._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Marinette_

Not quite getting what she meant, he unwrapped the gift, confused.

His eyes went to the frame made of ebony wood. In the dark brown color he could see a swirly pattern was carved. It was handmade, by her he assumed.

Then his eyes went to the picture in the frame.

It was a picture he had forgotten about. An old picture of him with his mother when he was about eight years old. He was sitting on a bench with her with a poofy-ball-hat that was way too big for his head. Snow and lights were in the background.

He blinked harshly a few times to keep his emotions in check. He looked at her, glossy eyed. "How did you get this?"

She was taken aback by the look in his eyes with his response. "Your dad. I asked him if he had a picture you didn't know about with your mom. I'm sorry if it upset you or anything, I was trying to- OOF!"

Adrien had tackled her to the ground in a hug. Marinette was speechless and could barely move. "This is the best gift ever. There's no way I could thank you enough." He choked the words out swiftly, not allowing himself to speak more. He knew his cheeks wouldn't stay dry if he did.

"I'm glad you love it."

"I more than love it."

He crawled off of her sheepishly and she giggled. They smiled at each other. Adrien went back to his place and took a good look at his gifts again. He was very lucky with a friend like Marinette.

The door opened then, revealing Gabriel Agreste entering the room.

"Father! Look!" Adrien grabbed his stuff and stumbled to his father, showing him his gifts like a kid did to their parents on Christmas morning. "Marinette got me this!"

Gabriel glanced at the girl with a soft smile. She smiled back at him before her brows furrowed.

He noticed her reaction. "Something wrong?"

"N-nothing, Sir. Just, eh-" she pointed to her chest area. Gabriel looked down at his own but didn't see any fault. "May I?" She said, gesturing at him.

He nodded and she got up from her seat to go to him. She adjusted his tie and coat a tiny bit. Being happy with the result, she stepped back and nodded to herself.

"You have my gratitude," Gabriel said. He turned to Adrien. "I'm leaving for the charity event. You and your friends have fun."

With a wave he left the room and the group alone. Excusing himself, Adrien left to put his presents in his room. Returning, he saw Marinette coming out of the bathroom on the down floor.

"I put the frame on my desk," he said, halting her. Seeing him, she turned red for some reason he didn't know. "That way I can look at it whenever I want from any angle in my room."

"I'm glad," she said, trying to look anywhere but at him. Her blush had reached her ears.

"Something wrong?" He definitely noticed her behavior, but he just didn't understand. "Does your head hurt again?"

 _Am I actually going to do this?_ She thought to herself. When Adrien had left, Alya silently teased her about giving him one last gift. She obviously refused and went to the bathroom to calm herself down, but only then she realized the thought had become very appealing.

They had gotten close over the past weeks. He was happy around her, she was happy around him.

Was this the right time? Was she doing the right thing or messing everything up completely?

Only one way to find out.

 _Just close your eyes and go in._

She took one step, still asking herself if she really wanted to do this now. She could still turn back. Another step and a hand on his chest made her realize it was too late. She had to roll with it and hope for the best.

It wasn't a long kiss. It wasn't full of passion and love either; fear and confusion filled their senses, the first one being hers the second one his. It was a quick peck on the lips with one hand between his chest and shoulder area to steady herself. When she pulled away, Adrien looked at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates. She still couldn't place though what he was feeling. He was obviously surprised, but good or bad surprised?

She didn't give him time to react. Turning more red than she already was (if that was even possible), she muttered a quick "I'm sorry!" before going back to the others.

She sat next to Alya again, who gave her questioning eyes at her state. When Adrien slowly entered the room after her, he was blushing from ear to ear. It didn't take the bespectacled girl long to figure out what had just occurred.

"Oh, I see," Alya smirked. "You finally got the guts, didn't you?" She poked her friend in the ribs.

She slapped her hand away and buried her face in her arms. "I don't wanna talk about it," she whined.

Alya laughed, but silently to not raise any attention towards them. "You seem to have turned his brain to mush. The guy's completely out of it!"

Adrien sat between Nino and Nathanael, not speaking to either of them. His hands were folded and he kept his eyes to the floor, a tinge of pink still on his cheeks.

"Oh no," she sighed to herself. "How am I ever going to talk to him again?"

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think," Alya tried to soothe.

"I ran away straight after I kissed him," she deadpanned.

Alya paused for a while before speaking again. "Okay, that's bad, but he doesn't seem mad at you. Maybe he's just trying to comprehend what just happened."

"Maybe…"

She dared to remove her hands from her line of sight. She peeked in his direction. Apparently he had the same plan and locked eyes with her.

This was the moment. The way he would respond with his eyes would determine what he thought. If he was upset with her or not.

He smiled. A soft, genuine, honest smile. A bit shy too, she had to admit. He scratched the back of his neck, a familiar gesture on him, averting his gaze again.

He was nervous. He was blushing. All because of _her._ Did that mean that…

The music got turned up by Alix. Everyone cheered and got up to start dancing. Alya pulled Marinette up to join.

With the beat of the music blasting through the room and the effort of dancing, Marinette felt her head pounding again, though it was far away in the back of her head. She still took a break to grab something to drink.

A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder. The silver ring made her know exactly who it was. Her body tensed when he went to stand in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You don't want to dance?"

"Nah, it's just…" She sheepishly pointed to her head.

"Oh, right. You want something for it or?"

"No, I've got it." As prove she removed her own medicine from her bag, showing it to him. She took one pill from the package and downed it with some water.

"Hope you feel better soon." He didn't look at her while saying it.

"Me too."

They kept standing there in silence for a while until Adrien awkwardly said goodbye and moved to Nino. Marinette groaned to herself. Great, now she wasn't the awkward one but Adrien was. She completely ruined everything they had. She should have just settled for friendship. She was so stupid.

The rest of evening passed by swiftly until everyone went home.

At home, Marinette laid down on her chaise, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't said a word to her parents when she returned home, she had went straight to her room to shower and put on her pajamas.

Said parents carefully opened the hatch to her room to peek at their daughter. It worried them that she hadn't talked and was just lying down.

Her father cleared his throat. "Marinette, sweetie?"

She turned to them. Her eyes were slightly red.

Her mother gasped. "Honey, have you been crying?"

Not responding, she turned away from them with her face to the wall. Taking this as their cue to move, Tom and Sabine entered the room and closed the hatch, standing and sitting next to her on her chaise.

Her mother didn't need an explanation and just hugged her tightly. This opened the floodgates.

"Oh dear," her father sighed and patted her back.

Sabine only held her tighter. "What happened?"

She sobbed, but tried to speak. "I-I did somet-thing stup-pid and now s-someone is really awkw-ward around me a-and I don't want that!" She cried loudly now, burying herself in her mother's shoulder.

They both tried to calm her with soothing words and pats on the back and head. Only when she had changed to soft whimpers and sniffles, her father dared to ask "What did you do then?"

She fiddled with her fingers and didn't want to look at them.

"It's okay, you can tell us," her mother assured.

"…I kissed a boy," she whispered.

With both eyebrows raised, the parents looked at each other. Her father then looked back at her with a smirk. "And does this boy happen to have blond hair and be all around this room?"

"Papa!" She smacked his arm. "…but yes."

"And you're upset because he's acting awkward?" Sabine asked.

Marinette nodded. "I don't blame him, but it's still a bit… frustrating I guess? I don't really know what's going on in his head and what he's thinking,"

Sabine rubbed her back again in assurance. "These things take time, honey. You made a step so now it's his turn to respond to that. It might not be the response you want, but at least you get your answer."

"I guess."

"Hey, no time to mope around," her father exclaimed. "Let's make some cookies and watch a Christmas movie together, that'll cheer you up!"

Marinette smiled and nodded. She had great parents.


	15. Chapter 15: On a Mission

**Salty, because I didn't get my balcony scene, so here you have it.**

* * *

 _Friday, December 15_

Marinette was terrified to see Adrien at school. She had a right to be. He was acting really weird. She could understand, but it was still odd. During classes she noticed he was looking at her constantly from the corner of his eyes. He was also writing down things in a notebook all day long.

She was glad something else could occupy her mind after school. There was a delivery. It was a bit hard because she had to go through the snow, but she made it without incident. During the trip she stared at the gloves around her hands to keep her warm, and sighed.

Once home she had sat with Tikki on her balcony to drink hot chocolate with cookies.

"You sure you're okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm fine!"

Tikki stared wide eyed at her, then flying to the hatch to give her chosen some privacy.

"Wait, hold on. Sorry, Tikki. I didn't mean to lash out at you. I just… I'm fine, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

Tikki nodded and flew onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Marinette giggled and petted her Kwami.

They sat there and chatted until Tikki shot away suddenly. Before Marinette could ask her what was wrong, a dark shadow appeared on the railing.

"Oh. Good evening, Chat Noir."

"You don't have to be so formal, Marinette, it's me!"

Marinette sighed and smiled. "Yo, wazzap, Catboy!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "There, better?"

He laughed. "Let's just pretend you never said that."

"Agreed."

There was a short silence. Marinette was the one to speak first again.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on my favorite citizen. How's it going in Marinette-world?"

"Bad," she breathed out.

"Bad? Why bad?"

"That's none of your concern, Chat. Just stupid teenage girl problems."

He grinned. "I'm a good listener."

She sighed, defeated. "Fine. Well, you see, there is this guy. And I like him. So I kissed him. And now everything sucks."

"How come?" She noticed he stammered slightly.

"Because everything is awkward now. He didn't really say anything about it and is acting all weird. I messed up our friendship and there is nothing I can do about it. I should have known he doesn't like me that way." She spoke everything in one breath, like she usually does. In her rant, she completely forgot this was Chat Noir she was speaking to and let her heart out completely. Normally she wouldn't say anything remotely close to this to him.

"I'm sure he likes you just as much as you like him," he smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"That's very sweet of you. You're a good cat, Chat Noir."

He puffed out his chest. "Heck yeah, I am! Everyone knows that."

"Now, now, let's not get cocky," she smirked.

"What, you don't think the amazing Chat Noir is as amazing?" He leaned in closer, daringly. She booped his nose away and shook her head in amusement. Chat smiled at her behavior. He looked down at the floor in thought before looking back at her again, this time with a serious demeanor. "But honestly, what do you think of me?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because it's important to me."

"Why would the _amazing_ Chat Noir be bothered with the opinion of someone like me?" During her words she walked to the railing of her balcony and trailed it with her fingers.

"What do you mean by that? It's not like you're just a random citizen to me. I like spending time with you. You're the person I'm closest with while wearing the mask, apart from Ladybug of course."

"Really now?"

"Yeah!" He sounded astounded. He couldn't believe she thought of herself like this. "So your opinion matters to me."

She smiled at his words and turned to him. "Well then, then I'll tell you that I like spending time with you too. I can really be myself around you, you know? I can let go and don't have to be afraid to say something wrong, because nothing I can say can be worse than what comes out of your mouth."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true," she laughed. "You're lucky I can laugh about them, sometimes, but not everyone appreciates cat puns."

"They're classic." Then there was that silence again. It didn't bother them, it was peaceful. "Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?"

"For saying those things."

"You wanted my opinion, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

The church bells echoed through the city. It was getting late and he knew he should be heading home and to bed. It might be Friday evening, but still.

"You're going home, aren't you?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yup." He rubbed his hands together for warmth. "Gonna warm myself up in my bed."

"Oh wait." She went to reach for something behind her. When she handed it to him, he saw it was a half-filled mug of chocolate milk. "Finish that. It'll warm you up a bit."

He drank it without question. It really warmed him up indeed. "Thanks!" He went for his baton and was about to bolt away before he turned around to look at her again. "Oh, and about that guy, you should talk to him. If he doesn't like you then he's just dumb."

She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"And if he's so stupid to not see what's right in front of him," without thinking he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I might just take it myself."

Marinette's cheeks were red, but he couldn't tell if that was from what just happened or the weather, she had been outside for quite a while. Trying not to cringe at his own behavior, he released all his _Chat-ness_ to hide it. He winked and saluted before vaulting onto the next rooftop and rushing home as fast as he could.

Oh man. He really messed up now.

But he could make it right. He just needed to create a plan.


	16. Chapter 16: Rose

_Saturday, December 16_

Boys just really liked to mess with her feelings. Yeah, that was it. They didn't understand that acting like a kiss didn't happen or _kissing on the cheek out of nowhere_ weren'tthings they could just do. Her heart could only take so much.

There was some sort of Christmas market today in the park. Little stands were selling ornaments, food and whatnot. A lot of things weren't really useful, but it was always fun.

Making an appearance as Ladybug with her partner (she tried to not look at him and speak as less as she could), Marinette transformed back. She would help her parents out at their stand today, but had some free time first. She saw multiple classmates and chatted with them. She had spent about an hour with Kim and Alya before she got a text from her mother. She returned to them and helped them out.

"One box of cinnamon macaroons, please," a voice called to her. She recognized it and wanted to tell her partner off for lingering this long while transformed, but halted her words when she saw Adrien smiling up at her.

Huh. That was weird. She never realized how similar their voices were. Oh well.

"Oh, hey! Yeah, that's all right. Coming up." She rushed the package together. "You really just want cinnamon?"

"They're my favorite from the ones you gave me."

She smiled and finished wrapping up and the payment with him. She expected him to say goodbye and leave, but he kept standing.

"Don't you have a busy schedule?" She didn't say it to tell him to leave, she was just curious. After all, she knew he was busy, she _knew_ his schedule.

"Got myself some free time. It actually really helps when a lot of things are cancelled because of the weather. Bless winter."

Marinette smiled. "I hope not too many winter shoots are cancelled though. I liked seeing you in that sweater." She almost choked straight after she finished her sentence, realizing what she just said. "I mean…"

Adrien interrupted her inner turmoil by laughing loudly. "And by sweater you mean the way it was stuck around my head, probably?"

She laughed now too, remembering his predicament. "I almost forgot about that. That was funny though, you looked like a monster with a gigantic mouth."

"Always glad to be compared to a monster."

"You're welcome," she giggled. They laughed some more before they calmed themselves again. Marinette really was wondering why they were acting like this, like nothing happened. She could maybe blame him, but she wasn't trying to say anything about it either.

"Hey, when are you done?" He suddenly asked.

"Not anytime soon. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

She cocked a brow. "You're doing that now, right?"

He leaned in a bit, almost like he wanted to look deeper into her eyes. "I wanted to _talk_ with you."

If she had been drinking it would have been on the floor by now. So far for him not making a move. He wanted to talk with her. _Talk_. And right at the moment where she couldn't talk. Normally her parents wouldn't mind her leaving for a few minutes, but it was really busy (she kept working while talking to Adrien the whole time) and she couldn't leave them alone.

Besides, she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to him.

She promised him she would talk to him as soon as she was done, but that turned out taking longer than she thought. The moment she stepped from behind the stand it was almost evening. She read a text from Adrien saying he had gone home because it had been late and his father needed him. She cursed her rotten luck and wondered why her Ladybug side wasn't working as a lucky charm.

She walked around for a bit before heading home. When she went up the hallway stairs to enter the apartment, something caught her eye.

A rose.

It was a beautiful one. A white one with red edges. An Osiria rose, she recognized. It was just one, lying on the floor in front of her door. It had little card attached to it with string, reading only one word.

 _Marinette_

So, this was for her, that was for sure, but she didn't know who sent it. There was no sender written on it.

Her first thought stopped at one person. Could it really be from him? Should she ask him? What if it wasn't, that would make things weird. But who else?

It could also be someone else, but that would be kind of strange. They talked a lot and knew a lot about each other, but they never talked about _feelings_ until yesterday.

She put the rose in a small, lean vase filled with water and put it on her desk in her room. She stared at it from her desk chair, contemplating who it could be from.

Even if she deep down knew who it was from, she still wasn't sure what to do with that information.

* * *

 **I'm hoping you guys know what's happening. Comment your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17: Phone Call

_Sunday, December 17_

Adrien slammed the door shut, hard. He had never been this ticked off before. His father got on his nerves lots times, but this was way beyond that.

Plagg appeared from the inside of his shirt pocket, ears flat and eyes full of worry. "You okay, kid?"

"Do I seem okay?" He growled.

"All right, all right, stupid question, but at least try to calm down."

Adrien listened to the advice and took a few breaths. "I need to go out. Plagg-"

"Wait, don't transform while you're this angry. It won't do you any good. I don't want to see you Cataclysm anything, got it?"

"But-"

"Only to get outside. Grab a coat and then you can go outside, comprende?"

Adrien nodded. He didn't feel like grabbing his coat from downstairs, so he went for a different one in his closet, basically unused. It was a Sherlock Holmes style coat; long and with a thick, high collar.

Transforming, he used his window to get outside. Now was the next question: where to go? He needed a place where he could cool off. He eventually settled for going to Trocadero. Something about the place always intrigued him.

Once there, he de-transformed out of sight and sat down on one of the staircases near the top. It was late afternoon, there weren't that many people to his surprise.

He did see his favorite red-suited heroine flying by and landing near him. She didn't see him at first, but when her eyes landed on him she smiled, waved and swung in his direction.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi."

Her soft, sweet voice always melted his heart, even when it was angry in the heat of battle. It lightened his mood.

Silence. Neither knew what to say. It was just him sitting down and her standing near him.

"So, just jumping around, huh?" He mentally slapped himself. _Seriously_?

"Yup." The P popped.

"Good. Nice. Cool." _Real smooth, Agreste_

Silence again. He didn't think anyone would break it and assumed she would be leaving any minute.

"Is something wrong?"

He was taken aback by her sudden question, but managed to answer. "What?"

"I don't know, it's just-" She scrunched her face and seemed to take a better look at him. "-you seem upset."

He huffed. "Tch, you're not wrong about that."

She asked to elaborate by lifting an eyebrow.

"My dad," he sighed, "is just being my dad. It started with him saying something rude to a staff member. I stood up for her, but he disagreed. Things just got more heated and, you know, yell-y after that. It's dumb, really."

"No, it's not." She had moved to sit down next to him. "Fights with your family members are never something you should take lightly. A little discussion, okay, but this isn't okay, Adrien. Have you talked to someone about it?"

"No," he said, sadly. "If you meant a professional, certainly not. My dad doesn't think those people and their jobs are real, so he won't let me go near them. And with people I know? I don't want to bother them. Everyone has their problems. I don't want them to think I'm whiny or spoiled."

"I can get that, but I'm sure there are enough people who you trust that you can talk to. Try it. Maybe things won't resolve by it, but at least you can empty your head and let out your heart. It's good to do that every once in a while."

"I'll think about it," he smiled.

"Good. Then my job is done. Go home and, I don't know, take a shower? Clear your mind. Then call a friend and rant, that's what they're for. And don't text, calling is way better. I always do that with Al- my best friend."

He smiled at her almost-slip-up. "That I'll do. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She left and so did he a few minutes later, transforming and entering his house through his window again. He followed her advice and showered. In fresh joggers and a T-shirt, he flopped down on his bed and grabbed his phone, going to his contacts.

He pressed Marinette's name.

* * *

 **Today will be posted at the end of the day!**


	18. Chapter 18: Chat! On Ice

**Couldn't help the title, I just couldn't let this chance slide. Huge anime and cartoon fan, so yeah.**

* * *

 _Monday, December 18_

Marinette had never felt this mad, but happy at the same time.

She was happy because she had talked with Adrien last night, both as Ladybug and Marinette. She was surprised when he called her after her talk with him (as Ladybug). What surprised her more was that they talked until at least 2 in the morning (they both knew they were going the regret it later, but didn't seem to care at that point).

She was mad because, yes, they talked and yes, they had gotten closer and yes, he had obviously _flirted_ with her on the phone last night, but still. Nothing. Happened.

Okay, so maybe he was the taking-it-slow type. Maybe he was still trying to figure things out. Or maybe he just wanted to soothe her before letting her down.

Those were all options, but something in her mind nagged at her, saying they weren't the case. For some reason she just had the feeling that he was up to… something. She didn't see Adrien as the scheming type, but perhaps he was planning a big romantic gesture and was building towards it? A little flirting here and there, shy smiles, meaningless touches and _bam_ , win her heart with whatever he was planning.

But that was too far-fetched in her opinion. It was the romantic in her hoping that. Hoping that he felt for her what she felt for him. She shouldn't get her hopes up, that would only make the blow she expected feel more disappointing.

At school, Marinette sat down in her seat with a groan. Her dark circles were evident, not even the thick layer of concealer she smeared on her face could cover them. Oh well, it was worth it.

"Whoah, Marinette. You look terrible."

Marinette sleepily eyed the boy in front of her. "Thanks, Nino. Really something you should say to a girl." He panicked at her words, saying sorry multiple times. She laughed to show she was just messing with him.

"But seriously, you look tired. Someone been keeping you up?" He grinned.

"Something like that."

He gasped overdramaticly. "Oh no, little Marinette hanging with boys late at night. What has this world become?"

She tried to reach him to slap him on the shoulder, but he leaned backwards. "Shut up. Besides, we just talked on the phone. I was safely in my bed, _dad_."

He laughed. "All right. And might I ask who the lucky guy is?"

"That's private. I'm not asking for details about you and Alya, right?" She folded her arms and stared back at him with her chin up.

He was about to respond when Adrien walked inside the classroom, greeting him.

"Hey, man," Nino greeted in return. Once his friend had sat down, he took a better look at him. "Woah, Adrien. You look t-" He paused. He glanced between Adrien and Marinette multiple times, almost like he was watching a tennis match. Marinette and Adrien nervously looked between each other and Nino too. Eventually a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, I see what's happening here."

"Uhh," was the only thing coming out of Adrien's mouth.

"W-what are you talking about? There is nothing happening. You're weird, Nino. Ha, haha, ha," Marinette blurted out.

Adrien stared at Marinette with one eyebrow raised before smiling softly. The look always made her melt and she couldn't help but calm down and look back at him with equal softness.

This definitely did not go past Nino. "Right."

When Alya entered the classroom, Marinette pressed her finger to her own mouth for the boys in a shushing motion. She loved her best friend, really, but once Alya found out 'something' was going on between Adrien and her (could she even say that?), she would be bombarded with questions, date ideas and future plans. She wasn't really in the mood for that.

When the bell rang for lunch, Marinette got up from her seat and grabbed her bag. Alya said she wanted to have lunch together, but first had to go to her locker. Marinette sat down at one of the tables to reserve for them.

"Mind if we join?" Nino asked behind her. Turning around, she saw Adrien, Max and Kim were there too.

"Of course not! Sit down."

Everyone did so, keeping one spot empty for Alya. Adrien sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and saying "Thank you", before actually sitting down, returning his hand by letting it slide past her arm.

She was astounded. He was so doing that on purpose! There was no need for that. He was flirting with her. Flirting. With _her_. Were these signs?

Or was she just seeing things?

* * *

Ice skating with Alya after school was fun. Most of the time, it was the reporter laughing at how her friend almost tripped with basically every movement, but it still turned out to be pretty fun.

Alya had retreated to the back, getting hot chocolates for the both of them to warm up. In the meantime, Marinette tried to make at least one spin on her skates. It was really hard!

"Careful. Don't want you to hurt yourself."

Turning around (which she had to spin for, she did it!) she saw Chat Noir standing behind her on the ice. Looking down, she noticed his shoes where not his regular boots, but ice skates. And these weren't bought ones, they were fused with his suit.

"What are you doing here, Chat? And how come your suit has skates?"

"Just because I'm a superhero, doesn't mean I don't like to have fun in the ice every once in a while. And today I figured out I can change my suit in certain situations. Pretty awesome, right?"

"Yeah, indeed." She stared thoughtfully at his feet again. "Our suits can really do that?" She muttered softly to her herself.

"What was that?" He grinned widely.

"N-nothing!" He seemed to buy it, because he didn't press further on the subject.

"So, want to me to help you skate without killing yourself?"

She giggled, "Won't that attract attention? I don't really want to be on the cover of magazines, skating with Chat Noir."

"What's so bad about that?" He asked with fake-offense. "Besides, I've been skating all afternoon with little kids. Didn't you see me?"

"Sorry, I didn't. Was too busy with, what did you call it again, not killing myself."

"Marinette?! Chat Noir? What in the world?"

"Oh boy," both sighed simultaneously.

"Alya, look I found," she tried to sound innocent and casual.

"Yeah, I can see him." She pushed the chocolate milks in Marinette's arms without warning and whipped out her phone. "Chat Noir, if you think you're leaving without at least one picture, you're wrong."

He smiled and rolled his eyes fondly. "To be expected."

"Oh, Marinette, stand near him so I can take picture of you two for my blog!"

"Alya, you know I don't want to be featured on your blog. Just do him," she whined.

"But it'll be so cute," she countered.

"Yeah, Mari," Chat agreed, "it'll be _cute_." He grabbed the two hot chocolates and placed them on ground (ice) near Alya's feet. "Come with me, I have a better plan. Alya, start filming."

He grabbed Marinette by her hand and let her to the middle of the space. They skated around with some spins here and there, but nothing too intricate. They didn't want to drop. They returned to Alya and watched the footage.

"It's so adorable! Please, girl, can I post it? You can barely see it's you."

Marinette frowned, but sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only if you send it to me too." She mentally slapped Chat for the smug look he got at her request.

"Of course!"

While Alya was pinging away on her phone, Marinette grabbed Chat by his collar to whisper in his ear, "What was that for?"

"Just having fun. You need to let loose, Princess." He mustered the most innocent look she'd ever seen.

She had completely forgotten about the nickname he had given her. She admitted it was cute, but a bit inappropriate considering she had feelings for another boy. Not him.

Right?

His ring beeped and he looked sadly at it. He didn't look like he wanted to leave, but he had to of course.

"Go," she said, understanding.

He nodded at her. Of course she understood. "Again, it was fun. See you around."

"Yeah, it was." Suddenly overcome with a fond feeling toward him, Marinette looked around her area quickly to see if fans were watching and pecked him on the cheek like he did so with her a few days ago. "Hope I see you around, yes."

She swore she could see a bit of pink rising from underneath his mask, but he didn't give her enough time to examine it. He bolted away and out of sight in mere seconds.

Marinette stared at the spot he was last before disappearing with a smile. A sharp intake of breath that continued for a long time pulled her out of her trance. Looking at the source of the sound, she saw Alya, wide-eyed and slack jawed.

Oh yeah, she forgot about her standing there.

"Alya, I can ex-"

"Heck yeah, you will! Princess? And what was that-" She gestured wildly to her cheek while pouting her lips. "Every. Single. Detail. Now."

"But-"

"Speak!"


	19. Chapter 19: Gift in return

**Because I need more Adrien-centered scenes.**

 **Also, people who figured out that Adrien knew; kudos to you!**

* * *

 _Tuesday, December 19_

"Stop that."

Adrien didn't listen to his Kwami, he kept pacing around his room restlessly, his T.V. turned on but on silent.

"I said quit it," the flying cat repeated.

Adrien hummed in thought, still pacing.

"I'm being serious, kid. You're annoying me."

Adrien stopped now (not because Plagg told him to, just because something came to mind). He tapped his fingers together and smirked before his mood faltered again and he sighed. He started pacing again with his hand under his chin.

"Adrien!" This time, Plagg was officially done with his chosen. He ripped a tiny piece off the Camembert he was eating and threw it at Adrien's face to get his attention.

"Ehw, Plagg gross!"

"Then stop doing that. I had to give up my precious cheese for that, so believe me when I say I'm serious."

Adrien sighed, "I know, sorry." He sat down on the edge of his bed, near where his Kwami was lying down. "I'm just… nervous, okay? I need to do this right. I don't want to scare her off."

"I have the feeling that _will_ happen if you think this through too much. Just tell her who you are and be done with it. No more secrets, no more lying, no more of that _flirting_ of yours. Seriously, you two need to cut it out with that."

Adrien chuckled. "If things go well, and I do hope so, won't we exactly be doing that more then?"

"Maybe, but then I have Tikki at least. Then I can hide with her the moment you two can't keep your hands off each other."

Adrien turned red at Plagg's words and pouted. "We're not like that! At least, not-"

"Not yet? Yeah, I can see where this is going. Look, I'm fine with everything as long as she makes me those cheese croissants, like the ones in your Christmas present. Otherwise I won't approve of her."

Adrien grinned and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Since when do I need your approval?"

"Always. If not, I'll haunt you and whoever I don't like forever." For emphasis, he showed his fangs and hissed jokingly.

"Noted," Adrien could only laugh. He needed to get the nerves out of his system, so he started pacing again. When he heard Plagg already growl softly, he settled for sitting on his desk chair and spinning around.

He had to do this right, he couldn't mess up. He couldn't lose his friend, couldn't lose his partner.

In some way it was a surprise to him that Marinette was Ladybug, yet it wasn't either. It was like with himself; Chat Noir and Adrien were basically two different people, but the same too. They were both parts of him. Two types of personalities complementing each other. So many similarities yet differences as well. Either couldn't properly exist without the other. True, he was only Adrien before he was Chat Noir, but even his civilian-self had changed a bit because of his other half. Same that the cat in him was different than at the beginning of his magical journey; not only because of fights but also from his daily life as Adrien.

Marinette was shy, sweet and just the most adorable person he's ever met. But, she would stand up for herself and others when necessary, was clever, sneaky and could just be a titbit rude if someone ticked her off.

Ladybug was strong, independent and caring. She didn't back down from a challenge and didn't mind fighting dirty if her adversary left her no choice. Still, she would be devastated when something either happened to him or other civilians, she always tried to take care of each and everyone around her (let that be with a little assuring after an Akuma attack or giving autographs to fans), and she could get a bit timid when someone complimented her.

Like he said, the same people in so many ways, yet he never figured out it was her all along. Until now.

He needed to have a game plan. He wanted to tell her who he was, he wanted to tell her how he felt, he wanted them to just get past all the unnecessary secrets, lying and stress. Things didn't have to be difficult, on the contrary, they could be fairly easy.

And they could live happily ever after.

But Adrien knew that that sentence came out of fairy tales for a reason. He might be one of the very few people being lucky ( _ha!_ ) enough to be able to control magic, but that didn't mean life was like fairy tales. The good guys didn't always win, evil wouldn't just disappear, not everyone just falls in love and not every story has a happy ending.

He did hope though that they would have a happy ending eventually. But they were still young, still exploring the world and figuring things out. They were both far away from the last chapter, meaning that still a lot could happen over a big period of time. Everything and anything could happen. Or not.

But he was glad that was the case. He'd rather wait patiently until everything would work out than skip to the ending and might regret it later. They were slowly creating their own stories, only just getting past chapter one. There was a long time ahead of them, and he hoped their stories would overlap at some point and that the last chapter would end with them together, in some way.

Even though his feelings for her had become very prominent, he could live with it if she wanted to stay just what they were; friends, partners. If she would be happy with that then so would he.

"Adrien."

"Don't start complaining again, Plagg. I already sat down."

"Akuma."

"You're calling me an Akuma now? That's your new insult? Very creative," he scoffed.

"No, an Akuma. On the screen. Like, right now." With his little paw, Plagg pointed at the T.V.

Adrien stared at the scene that was apparently happening not too far away from his house. So far for a peaceful afternoon scheming romantic plans.

"Plagg."

"Just say the word."

Adrien smiled.

This was one of the weirdest Akuma's they'd ever encountered. It was literally a slimy blob. It couldn't talk and didn't really have a purpose. It didn't do any damage except for leaving a gooey trail. Finding and cleansing the akumatized object was easy, they didn't even have to use their special powers during the 'fight' (it couldn't really be called a fight, he did nothing). Not one time did Hawk Moth try to speak with his victim, the heroes assumed that he knew this Akuma wasn't leading him to victory and gave up even when it hadn't even started. They almost pitied the man.

Ladybug said goodbye and swung on her way home. Chat saw her leave and clenched his fists together.

 _Now?_

"M'Lady! Wait!"

She almost tripped mid-air at his words. She landed on the nearest building and waited for him to catch up.

"What is it, kitty?"

Gosh, he loved it when she called him that. "What's the rush? We didn't use our powers and I thought that maybe…" He trailed off and nervously shifted his weight, staring at the city below them.

She smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'd love to, really, but I honestly have homework to do. A big project that needs to be finished by tomorrow. Sounds like a lame excuse, but it's true. I'm sorry."

He nodded in understanding. "I believe you." After all, he had that same project. His was almost finished, he would do the finishing touches later this evening. "Hope I'll see you soon then."

"Hope not too soon though. It would be great if Hawk Moth could take break every once in a while." She suddenly gasped in realization. "Oh right, I almost forgot! I do have something for you before I leave. Wait here."

He did as he was told to and watched her form hop to a house in the distance, retrieving something. Returning, he saw it was a wrapped present. Wordlessly, she handed it to him until he reached for it.

"For me?"

"In case I don't see you anymore until after the holidays. Merry Christmas!"

Using his sharp claws to carefully rip open the paper, fluff and softness was the only thing he could feel. It was a big sweater. A cat was on it, coming out of a present. It was already too adorable for words, but when he read the words above the image he wondered who had blessed him with such an amazing girl.

' _Meowry Christmas and a Happy Mew Year!'_

After staring at it for a while, he finally looked at her with glossy eyes and lips pouted in appreciation.

She couldn't help but smile. "I swear, if you're gonna cry I'll-"

"Thank you!" He embraced her without warning, crushing her between his arms and the sweater. She instinctively returned to gesture and held onto him.

They were like that for a few silent minutes.

When Adrien reluctantly let go, he didn't fully release her, only moving his head back to look at her but still holding her by her waist. "I didn't get anything for you though."

She shook her head fondly. "You don't have to, silly. It's not a contest. I just gave you this because I wanted to."

"Well, I want to give you something too, because I want to."

She giggled. "If you really insist, I can wait until after Christmas. And don't try to spend a lot or stress yourself out. Even if you would give me a dead mouse I would be-"

His lips, cold from outside, pressed against hers. She hadn't expected it and squeaked.

He wasn't sure if what he was doing was the right thing. He just felt so overcome with happy thoughts and emotions that… Plagg would probably laugh at him for it, especially if Marinette would scold him for this. He could already see her pulling away, staring at him in confusion before frowning and holding up her hand, readying it for one, big, hard-

Her hands that she at first let awkwardly float in the air, rested against his chest and fisted the material of his suit, clinging onto him and pulling herself up.

Oh. _Oh._ She- she was… wow!

His hold on her became tighter and her hands slid up even further, draping over his neck. She pressed against him and he never wanted this to stop. They had to breathe eventually though.

Parting to grasp for air, Adrien immediately leaned forward to dive back in, but since his partner had turned her head sideways he couldn't reach her. He frowned to himself, hoping he didn't upset her.

She let go of him and whipped out her yoyo, looking around the area to search where she needed to go.

"M'Lady?" He spoke carefully.

Looking back at him, she smiled sincerely. "Bye, Chaton."

With that she left.

* * *

 **And so the drama ensues.**


	20. Chapter 20: Story Time

**I'm back again! It's been a hectic few days, but now I've got all the time in the world to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Wednesday, December 20_

She definitely had a restless sleep last night.

Whenever she drifted off (which wasn't often) her dreams would have green eyes staring at her. She wasn't sure who they belonged to.

Whenever she was awake she stared at the ceiling, reaching for her lips whenever she could.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe she could figure this out. So what if she had kissed Adrien and now he acted shy around her and flirted with her. So what if Chat had kissed her and she wanted to kiss back, _had_ kissed back. Things would work out.

Oh, what was she even saying? This was bad, so bad! She has always been crazy for Adrien, basically since day one. Chat made her crazy too, in a different way though, but now she had to admit that all his hard work (puns, flirting, kindness, _everything_ ) had paid off, because the only thing she could think about now was searching for him again and finish what they started.

Marinette grunted and pushed her face in her pillow when the morning light burned her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could even look at Adrien today, and with her lack of sleep she was sure that today would be a _long_ day.

Again, at school Adrien acted a bit… odd. Whenever she caught him staring at her (which was _a lot_ ) he would smile brightly, perhaps even smirking. He would put a hand on her shoulder when unnecessary and even told her she looked pretty (with a _wink_!).

Great, now she had two boys she was fond of, who were both fond of her too (at least, by the looks of it).

It was hard. She liked Adrien, she liked Chat. She didn't want to make a choice and hurt someone, but if she didn't make a choice at all, would she hurt both?

She could have never imagined herself being in this predicament; needing to choose between _two_ boys. She always thought she should be lucky if someone was even interested in her at all.

It had taken her a lot of effort to stay concentrated last night (for obvious reasons) but she managed to finish her project for school. Reading it in front of the class, Miss Bustier smiled, so she knew it would at least get a sufficient grade.

Adrien was very eager to read his poem for some reason that she figured out once he started to speak.

His story was about a Dark Knight protecting a Princess during the cold, lonely Christmas time. He was in love with her, but she wasn't with him. He moved on to someone else, but that turned out to be same girl, who had fallen for him the in meantime as well. It was like a crisscrossed love.

His ending was interesting, because there wasn't one. He said that with everything that happened in the story, the class could decide for themselves what the best ending would be; happily ever after or not?

It was honestly beautiful. Marinette wouldn't be surprised if he would get one of the highest grades.

During lunch, most of the class sat together on the stairs. Adrien sat next to Marinette, munching on one of Nino's sandwiches.

"Why didn't you go home if you didn't even bring lunch?" She asked.

Adrien shrugged. "Didn't feel like going home. And if I would bring something from home, the only things I'm allowed to bring are… not that appetizing. So whenever I decide to stay, Nino always backs me up."

"That's nice of him," Marinette smiled.

"What are best friends for, huh?"

"Yeah."

They ate in peaceful silence again with the chatter of others in the background.

"I liked your poem," Marinette suddenly said.

Adrien tensed and turned to her with a big swallow. "R-really?"

"Yeah, it was very sweet. And I like the creative ending."

Adrien chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, I just believe that not everything can end with a happy ever after, even though we want to most of the time. It's about the ending you deserve. If you want something to happen you have to _make_ it happen."

"Deep," she grinned. "But you're completely right."

Then there was that silence again; not awkward or tense, just nice and calm.

"…Is that the only thing you want to tell me?"

"W-what?" She frowned, confused.

"About my story," he explained. "Is that the only thing you have to say about it?"

"Do I need to say something else then?" She laughed awkwardly. "I mean, it was really good. I liked it. I would want to say more about it, but then I would just be using the same words. Just believe me when say that it was good."

Adrien sighed, seeming a bit frustrated for some reason, but then he used that dazzling smile of his again. "Okay, thanks for the compliment. It means a lot coming from you."

She blushed slightly at his words and was about to retort when they were interrupted by his phone.

Looking at the caller ID, Adrien grumbled. "It's my dad. I've got to take this. Be back in a minute, Princess." With that he left the group and went to stand in a corner to properly hear his father.

Marinette was left behind, astounded.

 _Did he just..?_

"Did he just..?"

The words were not coming from her mouth, but from the girl next to her.

"What's going on with you, girl? First Chat Noir, now Adrien. You got them all around your little finger, don't you?" Alya spoke.

"What?!" Marinette squeaked. "Of course not! They're just…"

"Right, because that's how people normally act around each other. Well, let me tell you something, _Princess_ , these two guys are totally into you." She put her hands together in glee and smiled widely. "This is amazing!"

"Alya, please," Marinette groaned. "Chat Noir's not into me and I'm not into Chat Noir. Period."

"Fine, fine, but what about Adrien? I'm already seeing cute dates in the future! And don't even try to tell me he doesn't like you. I maybe don't know Chat Noir well, but I see Adrien almost every day. That boy has been drooling all over you most of time."

"He doesn't-"

"He so does! I've got inside info from Nino too. He said Adrien literally won't stop talking about you."

"I…"

"So whatcha gonna do?"

"I-I-I don't know! I… need a minute."

She grabbed her bag and went to the girls' room as fast as she could, hiding in one of the stalls. Tikki flew out of her purse and gave her an encouraging smile. She knew what her chosen was dealing with, she had seen it lots of times over the long _long_ time she has spent on this planet.

Realization. Denial. Being astounded, baffled. Wanting to see the truth but not being sure if they were ready to see it.

While Alya probably thought Marinette needed a moment to gather herself and take in that two boys (a supermodel and a superhero no less) had their eye on her, the truth of the matter was that she indeed needed to gather herself, but for entirely different reasons.

One word. That one word can turn your world upside down, she never knew.

"Tikki…"

"Yes?" She spoke softly and calm, already knowing what was about to come.

"…I think Adrien knows who I am."

Tikki patted her on her cheek. "And?" Tikki knew she wasn't done yet, and it was better to just get it out. She was patient though and gave her time to let the words spill.

"And… I think Adrien is Chat Noir."

* * *

 **PAMPAMPAMPAAAAAMMM**


	21. Chapter 21: Missing you

_Thursday, December 21_

Marinette didn't go to school the next day.

She felt bad for lying to her parents that she was sick, but she couldn't handle going to school right now. After lunch yesterday, she went straight home and hadn't come outside of her room ever since, only coming down to eat something.

But who could blame her? Fine, she was maybe, perhaps acting a itsy bitsy teeny tiny bit overdramatic, but it was justified in her opinion. It's not every day that you find out that your crush who is sitting in front of you at school is also your crime fighting partner.

Adrien is Chat Noir.

Chat Noir is Adrien.

He had kissed her both as Ladybug and Marinette (the second being on the cheek but still). And she had kissed him, also as both Adrien and Chat Noir.

He apparently liked both parts of her. Was he just falling for either one or did he know who she was?

For some reason neither seemed plausible, she couldn't be that lucky. But she was still Ladybug; luck was her middle name. She liked Adrien. She liked Chat. And he seemed to like both parts of her too.

She had fallen for her partner, two times. Life could be quite ironic.

But was she right? She wasn't entirely sure. It could have been a slip up (revealing who he truly was) or just a little nickname he meant nothing with. Or maybe it was a coincidence that both gave her the same nickname.

She could talk to him. Figure the situation out. Figure out if she was right.

Was it really that simple? Could the stars really be aligned like this? Could she be right? If she was, then they have been dancing around each other for so long. And she could put a stop it.

If she was brave enough to take that step.

She wasn't.

At least, not yet.

Marinette sighed and buried herself deeper in her bed, pulling the blanket to cover her face.

She was going to be brave tomorrow.

* * *

Marinette didn't go to school today.

Adrien was confused when he returned to lunch yesterday and didn't find her in her spot. Alya said she had gone to the bathroom, but she never returned. And she didn't show up today either.

Adrien was worried. Did he do something wrong? Was she annoyed by him? He did try to get a little closer to her, he gave her hints, flirted a little bit…

Or maybe... maybe she had figured it out.

They were talking about his Christmas poem. It was the biggest hint he had ever given her. At first she didn't seem to get it, but maybe she did after a while.

She was at home. Did that mean she didn't want to see him? Was she not happy with the reality that they are… well, who they are?

In class, the only thing Adrien could do was sigh and fill his head with questions he couldn't answer. Every once in a while he would peek behind him, almost like that would make her appear there, but of course it didn't. It only made him miss her more.

"Dude, why are you so down?" Nino asked from his spot on the left. He frowned in worry at Adrien, quickly looking at Alya who only shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Has it to do with your dad?"

"I said it's nothing, Nino."

"Don't say nothing if you're gonna sit here like a sack of potatoes. You're so depressing you're even bumming _me_ out," Alya piped in. "What's the matter, Adrien? We can help."

Adrien laughed bitterly to himself. "If you can make Marinette appear in class, be my guest." The words left him before he could take them back. His eyes widened when the realization of what he had just said hit him.

Alya and Nino shared a look before the latter chuckled. "You're saying you're down because Marinette isn't here?"

Adrien sighed to himself. It was already out, might as well roll with it. "Yup."

Alya straightened her glasses and grinned. "So, you miss her?"

"I do."

Another look between the two friends. Alya seemed to beam. They both scooted closer to him.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Adrien?" She smirked conspicuously.

" _Want_ to tell you?" Adrien smirked in return and glanced the other way with his chin up. "Nope."

"Not fair," Alya pouted.

"Dude, we already know what you're talking about. Just admit it."

"If you already know what I'm meaning to say, then why should I still say it?" He was obviously trying to avoid saying it. If he said it, it was out. And what if things didn't go as planned?

Alya sighed again and propped her glasses up her nose. "Are you at least gonna tell Marinette? You know, what you don't want to tell us."

He thought about that. He sort of already did (if their kiss was anything to go by), but she might not know it was him. Did he want to tell her? "Yeah."

Alya squealed and hugged him from behind around his neck. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Adrien gave Nino a 'help me' look, but his 'friend' only snickered and acted like he didn't know what he meant.

"Adrien, Nino and Alya, is there something you want tell us?"

"Adrien does!" Alya laughed.

"Alya, no," Adrien hissed. Nino couldn't stop laughing beside him.

The teacher sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Children, please…"

"Now I'm curious," Kim joined. "Now you _need_ to tell us, Adrien."

"I don't need to tell you anything," he grinned and crossed his arms.

"Adrien is gonna ask a girl out!" Alya blurted out.

"Alya!"

Most people in the room _ahwed_ at Adrien. He huffed and turned red, hiding his face in his arms on his desk.

"Who is it?" Rose asked with excitement.

"It's-"

"Alya…" Adrien tried to glare at her, but failed because of his inner embarrassment. He couldn't form anything but a pout, cheeks rosed. She got the message though and kept her mouth shut.

"I give up," Miss Bustier sighed and went to sit in desk chair.

The rest of the day went by with Alya tailing Adrien, bombarding him with questions about what he had planned. He did have something planned, but he was not going to tell her of course.

He already couldn't wait until Saturday.

* * *

 **I'll be posting gradually throughout the day until I'm caught up. So, see ya in a few hours!**


	22. Chapter 22: Minty Candy Cane

_Friday, December 22_

She took a few deep breaths. She could do this. Just go inside. Look at him, smile, tell him who you are, namely an Akuma-fighting bug superhero, and confess your unconditional love to him and everything will be all right.

Yeah, she couldn't do this.

"What got you so worked up?" Alya greeted her at the stairs of the school.

"Uhm… designs! I've been busy with designs. Lots of designs. Very stressful because… designs, you know?"

Alya smiled with a cocked eyebrow. "Right. So, are you feeling any better then?"

"Better?"

"Better. You were sick yesterday, remember?"

"Oh right! Yeah… I felt awful, but like you said, I'm better now." She ended with and awkward, nervous chuckle.

"You sure?" She held the back of her hand against Marinette's forehead. "You seem a bit off."

"I'm fine, Alya. Let's just get inside."

When they were on their way to the desired classroom, Marinette looked around anxiously, searching for the person she had to face, trying to avoid said person so she _didn't_ have to face him. She wanted to, but she was afraid. She wasn't just going to blurt out she was Ladybug, or ask him if he knew. She also wasn't going to just ask him how he felt about her or if he was Chat Noir. If she was in the wrong with any of her assumptions, things could get ugly.

So many what ifs. So many things that could go wrong.

They were pretty late, only entering one minute before the last bell rang, mostly everyone was already in their seats.

Blue eyes locked with green ones.

She unconsciously stopped in her tracks, eyes aimed at him. The whole classroom faded away, it was just them. She smiled at him and tried to stay cool, to not show him her inner turmoil. He smiled back at her, which calmed her a bit. She _could_ do this. She was going to talk to him. Maybe not right now, but today for sure. She could do this. She could do this!

He had put his head in the palm of his hand, wanting to rest with is elbow on the table. He didn't see where he leaned and ended up with his elbow mid-air, dropping down and almost hitting his chin on the table. He tried to cover it up by folding his arms and smiling sheepishly. Marinette giggled behind her hand and shook her head fondly.

"You two need a minute?" Alya said playfully. She was standing behind her, waiting for Marinette to move forward. The unspoken conversation between her friend and the blond boy at the table didn't go unnoticed.

Marinette turned red and coughed forcedly, sashaying to her desk, slowly. She _might_ have done that on purpose. Just wanting to test if she had… effect on hm.

Adrien followed her every step to her seat and even turned around once she sat down. She stared back at him with a light smile.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Nino coughed awkwardly to raise attention and to get Adrien to turn his gaze back to the front of the class before the teacher noticed. Adrien scratched the back of his neck and turned around, reluctantly.

The rest of class was frustrating to say the least. It consisted of stolen glances and smiles, combined with light chuckles and sighs from Alya and Nino. When the bell rang, Adrien got up and was about to leave for lunch when a hand was put on his shoulder. He could catch a glimpse of blue eyes and dark hair before he could feel her breath on his ear and words were whispered.

A blush rose to his cheeks and the bridge of nose. He stood stock-still, eyes trained on her leaving form. Marinette passed him with a smirk and followed Alya outside the classroom. He could hear the girls giggle and Alya saying "I think you broke him," before someone started clinging to his arm, pulling him out of his stupor.

"What was that about? Are you okay, Adrien?" Chloé asked, still holding onto his arm.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm… fine," he said absently.

"What did she say? Did she threaten you? If she did, I swear-"

"No, nothing like that. She just… wanted to talk to me." It was a simple question, but it still left him feeling lightheaded, coming from her. His heart was pounding excitedly. She wanted to talk to him! But about what? It could be anything. Maybe she did figure it out? The possibilities of where the conversation could lead to made him feel like an excited puppy.

He politely shook Chloé off and headed outside as well.

There she was, sitting at a table in the lunchroom with Alya, Nino, Kim and Max. She noticed his presence and looked away shyly, placing a streak of hair behind her ear. If she did that because she was nervous or because she wanted to flirt, he didn't know nor care. It was adorable either way and it made him want to reach the table faster.

He stood behind her and rested both hands on her shoulders. She gasped at the unexpected gesture and tilted her head back to look at him.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Ignoring the snickers from the people around the table, Marinette nodded and led him to a corner in the hall, where they hopefully wouldn't be bothered. If they were overheard, it wouldn't end pretty.

"So, what's this about?"

"Candy cane?" She asked.

The sudden question caught him off guard. "Pardon?"

She rummaged in her bag and presented him a small red-and-white-striped candy cane. "Here. My dad tried making candy for another Christmas market tomorrow. Want to be a test subject?" She giggled.

"Sure." He took it and bit one piece off, humming appreciatively. "It's good. Minty and fresh! But anyways, I don't assume this is why you wanted to speak with me?"

She shuffled the tip of her foot on the ground nervously, looking down at her motions. "N-No. I wanted to ask you something, but I'm gonna be really honest here; I'm too terrified to do so."

"Hey," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed her, stepping a bit closer, "you can tell me anything. You know that."

She took a steadying breath and smiled at him. She could do this! "What I've been meaning to tell you is that…" She had the courage to tell him, now it was a matter of how she should begin. "With everything that's happened over the past weeks, you probably figured out how I uhm… feel about you."

He grinned. "Perhaps." His hand had drifted down her arm to her hand. He didn't dare to hold it yet, but he let his fingers linger, tickling her skin.

"W-well, since that's out, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

Suddenly overcome with a sense of bravery, Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand near hers and stepped closer, now being face-to-face with him. "I-"

"Akuma!"

The call came from inside the lunchroom. They both swore softly. Of all the moments Hawk Moth could pick…

Normally either of them would make an excuse to leave with anyone else, but right now they stared at each other silently. They shared an unspoken question.

Adrien sighed and lowered his head. "Claw-"

A maniacal laugh echoed through the halls, startling them. A dark shadow was seen near the corner of the hallway they were standing in. Marinette, without saying a word, grabbed Adrien's arm and ran away with him as fast as she could.

He might be Chat Noir, he might not, but she'd never forgive herself if anything were to happen to him, especially if she was there to stop the threat.

Stopping near a place where she thought was safe, Marinette finally released him and turned around to leave.

"Marinette, wait!"

She looked over her shoulder. "Stay, please." With that she ran off, never seeing the broad smile on his face.

Adrien sighed dreamily. "That's my girl."

Plagg appeared from his pocket, gagging. "You done drooling? There is an Akuma to catch."

"Right. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

The Akuma, calling herself Spirit, was tough to beat. The only reason they got the upper hand was because they lured her outside the school. Apparently she wasn't very fond of the snow and the cold, thus turning her into a shivering mess. Chat Noir broke her bracelet, Ladybug caught the Akuma. Both winced at their wounds, but nothing the ladybugs couldn't fix.

Once the job was done and the heroes were healed, Chat turned to his partner for their regular fist bump, only to see her shooting daggers at him.

"What?"

"Why did you jump in front of me during that last hit?"

Chat frowned in thought before realizing what she meant. When one hard blow was coming her way, Chat dived right in front of her without thinking, twirling his baton to take the blow. It was just in time, it could have ended ugly.

"I-"

"You know darn well I can handle myself! I know you want to protect me, I want to protect you too, but the best way of doing that is letting each other do our jobs. Okay?"

Normally he would think twice before doing something that reckless. He knew she was tough. He knew she could handle it. She was Ladybug.

But he also knew it was _Marinette_ standing there. He had to get used to it, he realized that. He didn't have to protect her back then, so why now, but it was still hard.

"I'm sorry." His ears drooped low.

Ladybug sighed and stepped toward him, draping her arms around his neck in an embrace. His arms instinctively wrapped around her torso. "It's okay. I get it. It's just… not the first time, you know? We're both looking out for each other, but neither can do that if the other is… not there. So just be careful, the last thing I want is to lose you." She leaned back to look at him, a sincere smile on her face.

Chat nodded and leaned their foreheads together. They were lucky no one was outside the school, everyone was still hiding inside, so they could take their time. For some reason the situation had to be odd. They never really were this close to each other, except from that one time they kissed, but that was a different situation. It was unexpected and they hadn't really talked about it.

"Maybe we should…" Chat proposed, but trailed off. He wanted to talk about what happened. Whether she knew he was Adrien or not, they had to talk this out.

She giggled and fondly shook her head. "I'm not really in the mood to talk right now."

He figured out what she meant when her nose brushed against his. That was his cue to close the distance. They could talk later.

It was different than last time. Be it because of the intense Akuma attack, the cold weather making them seek warmth from each other or the fact that they probably knew who the other was, but this kiss ignited some sort of firework. It was soft, tender and full of love and promise. They could go on for hours were it not for the fact they could hear people coming outside to check the damage. What was going on between them didn't necessarily have to stay private, but they didn't want their kiss to be home page news on Alya's blog.

When they released each other, Ladybug suddenly started to giggle, head buried in her hands.

"M'Lady?"

"Nothing," she assured, "it's just… mint, that's all."

Seeing her giggle made him smile, though he was still unsure what she was getting at.

Mint. Mint? Mint…

 _Mint_!

He looked at her with a crooked smile. She realized that he got to the meaning of her words and giggled louder behind her hand.

"You're a sly one," Chat spoke.

As a response, she winked and giggled even louder. "Learned from the best."

People were getting outside now, some already having their phones in their hands. They looked at each other, and with an understanding nod, they both parted ways to de-transform before anyone could catch them.

* * *

 **Okayokayokay, I said I would catch up like two days ago and I didn't. BUT I have a very good reason...**

 **...I was binging Trollhunters and figuring out what in the world Roblux was. So yeah, priorities you know. But I'll PROMISE this time to finish everything before the new year starts. I'll even write until the middle of the night if I have to!**

 **Ironic though, because it's 2 AM as we a speak and I'm still not caught up... oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	23. Chapter 23: Some Alone Time

_Saturday, December 23_

Since school was over for the time being, most students could finally enjoy the holidays now. Except for Marinette. The last Christmas market was today, so she had to help her parents at their stand. It wasn't really a burden though, Marinette liked it, especially since it was so close to Christmas. There were a lot more people, music was being played, delicious scents of food and things were decorated. The giant Christmas tree in the middle of the park, glittered and sparkled with colorful lights, which were the most prominent in the evening.

A lot of people came for the festivities in the evening, that's why Marinette was surprised her parents let her go at that exact time. They said that they could handle it though and that she should enjoy the time with her friends.

Marinette texted Alya, asking if she was there. Her friend answered almost instantly, saying she was drinking hot chocolate with a few classmates near the giant tree. Squeezing herself through the crowd, Marinette made it eventually. She spotted Alya, Rose, Nino, Mylène, Nathanael, Kim and Adrien. She gaped at the latter when she saw the Christmas sweater he was wearing underneath his coat, a familiar cat printed on it. She shared a look with him, and he dared to smirk and wink. Joining the group, she stepped between Adrien and Alya.

"Glad you could come, girl!" Alya embraced her from the side.

"Me too," she smiled. Everyone returned to chatting with each other. Marinette turned to Adrien and poked him in the stomach. "Nice sweater."

He laughed and poked her in return. "Thanks, I got it from a very special person."

She feigned ignorance. "Really?"

Adrien laughed and sighed fondly. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you'll like her. She's super sweet, and smart and beautiful…"

Marinette blushed at his words and averted her gaze to the ground. "You're just saying that."

Adrien quickly looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them before snaking his arms around her and pulling her close. "I'm not. I really think that. She's amazing and my favorite person." He leaned in a bit more to whisper in her ear. "With or without the mask."

He suddenly let go of her and left the group, beckoning her to follow him and disappearing behind the other side of the tree. Marinette looked back at her friends, but no one noticed what was happening, being too involved in conversation with each other. Marinette shrugged, mostly to herself, and followed him.

"Adrien?" She saw him standing near the Christmas tree, holding his hand out for her. She grabbed it and stepped in front of him. "What's this all about?"

Adrien scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "I just wanted some… privacy?"

" _Privacy_ , huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"N-nothing weird," he assured. "Unless you want to- I mean, just so we can… talk?"

"All right, talk then."

Adrien nodded, but breathed nervously. He took her other hand now too, rubbing soothing circles on her skin. "I just want you to know that I think you're awesome. And I'm not saying that because you're… Ladybug. You're the smartest, kindest, easiest person to talk to that I've ever met. The fact that you're Ladybug is just an added bonus!"

Marinette beamed and squeezed his hands. "Really?"

"Really." He let go of her hands and spread his arms for a hug, which she happily took. She bumped against him and encircled her arms around him, burying her head in his neck. "By the way, you probably figured out that I've known for a while. Are you-are you mad about that? That I didn't say anything sooner?"

Marinette shook her head, lifting it to look up at him with her chin against him. "No, not at all." They stared at each other for some time until she started to suddenly giggle.

"What is it?" He smiled at her giggling. It was a sound he would gladly become familiar with.

"I just realized this is really happening. You know, telling each other everything?" The tiny blush on her cheeks became a bit redder. "And I also just realized I kissed _Adrien Agreste_ three times."

Adrien laughed and moved one hand to the back of her head. "Let's make that four then."

She gasped when he suddenly dipped down, but eventually held him tighter and stood on her toes to lift herself up. Their breaths mingled and their lips were-

"Marinette? Are you-oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Alya squeaked. Adrien and Marinette were startled and parted at seeing their friend near the side of the tree. After calming down, Alya showed a cheeky smile. "Did I interrupt something?"

Adrien held up his hand. "N-no, you-"

"Yeah, kind of," Marinette said accusingly and crossed her arms. She did secretly smile though.

"Well, tough, because we're going to get some food. You guys can be cute later," Alya laughed. "Come on."

They followed her along and spend the rest of the evening together with the group. Her parents left sometime before she did. Adrien offered to walk her home so they could have some alone time together.

"Is this going to be a thing now? You walking me home?" She chuckled.

"If you want to." He swung her hand he was holding with a broad smile.

"Well, I do need my knight to protect me from creeps in the night."

He cleared his throat and put his free hand on his chest. "You're knight in shining leather will be there to serve, M'Lady."

She laughed. "I thought you said your suit wasn't made of leather."

"I know, but shining spandex sounds so nasty."

She laughed louder now. "As if leather is any better."

They both laughed until they reached the front of the bakery. They stared at each other in silence, smiling.

"Is this the end of a date?" He asked.

"Well, it wasn't really a date-date, since most of the time we were with other people, but sure, we can call it a date."

"Does that mean this will _end_ like a date?"

"What do you m- Oh, like that."

His meaning dawned on her and she wordlessly leaned closer until she draped her arms around his neck, his resting on her waist. They both leaned in until they could press against each other. It didn't last as long as any other of their kisses, but this one was certainly no bad one.

"Good night," he said.

"You can come up, you know. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

Adrien shook his head. "As much as I'd love to, I don't think my dad would appreciate that. I'm lucky enough he even let me go out tonight."

She sighed. "Okay then." She gave him one more kiss before putting her hand on the doorknob. "Good night, Chaton."

He smiled. "Good night, M'Lady."

She went inside and he went on his way home. Unbeknownst to them, two people had watched them from the window above, both with content smiles.

* * *

 **This chapter has been in my head since day one, yet it still didn't turn out to be my favorite. Yesterday was!**

 **I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, but my family suddenly decided to go bowling tonight, so that'll take away some time. But I'll try my best!**

 **Also, to the person who asked; yes, Trollhunters is great. I'm in love with Jim's red armor!**


	24. Chapter 24: Croutons

**I really want the new episode dangit...**

 **JANUARY COME HERE FASTER!**

 **Also, I love this chapter title because it literally has 0.0001 % to do with the chapter.**

* * *

 _Sunday, December 24_

It was Christmas Eve. Ladybug and Chat Noir were invited by the mayor to give a speech in the park near the big Christmas tree; a message for everyone to think about during the holidays.

People had gathered all around the park. Marinette maneuvered through the crowd, pulling Adrien with her by the wrist. They tried to get as far away as possible from the excited mob, hiding behind one of the empty stands.

Adrien basically jumped up and down with glee like a child. "This is gonna be so fun!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You like talking in front of the people so much?"

"No. I mean, that's fun too, but I meant the fact that we can just run off together and transform! This will be the first time we'll transform together!"

She shook her head fondly. "Let's do that quickly then, I'm sure the mayor is waiting for us."

"Uh-hum," Tikki coughed, who had appeared from Marinette's bag. "Don't you want to introduce us first? We still have time."

"Oh, right," Marinette chuckled. "Tikki, Adrien. Adrien, Tikki. Though Tikki sort of knew you already, but not personal, of course."

Adrien held out his hand for the Kwami to sit on. He petted her head. "Hey, Tikki. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Tikki looked back at Marinette then back at Adrien, flying in front of his face. "You'll take good care of her, right?"

Adrien's eyes widened. He was astounded she even dared to ask that. He nodded. "Of course!"

"Then I'm all good." She flew back to sit on Marinette's shoulder.

"Can I meet… what was his name again?" Marinette addressed to Tikki.

"Plagg," she spoke.

"Oh right, Plagg."

"Of course, it's only fair. I actually don't understand where he's at. He knows we need to transform. Plagg? Plagg!" Adrien called to his shirt pocket.

"What?" Came a whiny voice. "I'm napping."

"We need to transform, buddy. And I want you to meet someone!"

"Fine," Plagg sighed. He appeared between the two of them while yawning and stretching.

"Well, this is Plagg," Adrien introduced. "Come on, say hi!" He pushed the black Kwami softly closer to Marinette. She mirrored what Adrien did with Tikki and opened her palms for him. Plagg eyed her warily before sitting down.

"So you're Ladybug," the tiny creature spoke.

"Yup."

Plagg stared at her for a while before saying, "Just so you know, I have a grudge against you for letting me suffer through long days of him melting at your existence."

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded.

"It's okay," Marinette said with a smirk. "He can hate me all he wants."

"But-"

Marinette shushed Adrien with her hand. "But let me remind you," she turned to Plagg again, "that if you're mean to me, I'm mean to you. That means no cheesebread for you."

Plagg gasped. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," she grinned. She petted him on his head with a playful smile. "I know all about your little cheese obsession, and your grumpiness. I'm willing to give you all the cheese you want, but as long as your mean…" As example, she pulled a tiny basket with cheese croutons from her coat pocket. "These will never be yours."

Plagg eyed the box, drooling. He stared back at her with an equally playful smirk. "You're cruel."

She shrugged. "Just prepared."

"I like your style. You can stay." He almost dove right in the box of croutons, but Adrien pulled him back by his tail.

"Ah-ah-ah, we have work to do. We can eat later."

Plagg whined in protest, but didn't complain any further. They both transformed, Adrien squealing as he stared at Marinette in awe during her transformation. She shook her head and pulled him with him towards the Christmas tree.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir," the mayor greeted. "Just in time, the public has been waiting for you with excitement. I'll hand you this." He gave them the microphone he was holding and stepped back.

The crowd immediately went silent, anxiously waiting for what their heroes had to say.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at each other until she pushed the microphone that was handed to her in his hands. He returned it with equal force and so did she again. This went on a couple times before Chat gave up and took the mic, stepping forward.

"Hello, people of Paris."

That was already enough to make the whole crowd cheer. He laughed with them until everyone was quiet again.

"So yeah uhm… Merry Christmas. It's not Christmas yet, but still, it's almost Christmas, so merry Christmas!"

He looked back at Ladybug and encouraged her to stand next him. She was always a bit nervous in front of big gatherings. Interviews were all right, but such a crowd always made her a bit shy. She did step forwards though until she was near him. He held the microphone in front of her and she scraped her throat to speak. She unconsciously grabbed his hand.

"Hello," she spoke. "Merry Christmas from me as well. And New Year too. It's been a crazy year, that's for sure…"

Everyone silently stared at them, waiting for them to spread their message.

She was still scared, but she felt a tiny bit brave. She took the microphone from him completely and released his hand.

"I'm going to be completely honest here. We've been here for a while now and Hawk Moth is still out there. I understand it's scary to know such an evil person is on the loose, but I promise you that we'll find and defeat him. During the holidays, we shouldn't think about such things though. Yes, Hawk Moth is still here, yes the world can be nasty sometimes, but there are also nice and beautiful moments! We should embrace those moments and spread love. Christmas is all about spending time with your relatives and friends, letting them know how much you care about them. Chat Noir and I do that too with our families, but also with all of you. We have protected you since day one, and we will until the very end. That's a promise I can make for sure."

The crowd cheered and applauded. Pictures and videos were taken. They both spoke a few more words of encouragement before leaving again. Waving and taking a few quick pictures with children. Once behind an empty stand again, they de-transformed.

"That's was amazing, M'Lady!"

She blushed. "You were the excited one on stage."

"That doesn't take away that awesome speech you gave. I think you really cheered them up. And who knows, maybe you even scared Hawk Moth."

"I doubt it, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

They grinned at each other before leaving with their Kwamis hidden. They didn't feel like going back to the crowd so they walked across the street.

"You want to come over this time?" She asked.

"Yes! I told my father I would be gone until late, just in case."

"Oh," she teased, "so you already assumed I would let you stay."

He scratched the back of his neck. "W-well, since you offered yesterday I thought that…"

"Jeez," she hugged him from the side. "I was just messing with you. You're always welcome. Now come up, please."

They entered the apartment, greeted by her parents watching television on the couch.

"Oh Adrien, what a delight. How have you been?" Sabine greeted. She got up from her place and placed two kisses on his cheeks.

"I've been good. How have you been Miss Cheng?"

"It's busy in the bakery during these times, but we can manage," she answered. "I didn't know you were bringing a guest, Marinette."

"It was sort of last minute, but I hope you guys don't mind."

"Hardly," Tom spoke who had joined them. "Your 'friends' are always welcome."

The way he stressed the word friends made Adrien and Marinette look at each other before both blushed. The smug grins on her parents' faces gave away that they knew what was going on.

"About that…" Marinette started.

Both parents laughed and assured her that it was all right. She had her own life and they were sure she was going to tell them one day.

Tom offered some leftover cookies for them in her room.

"Oh, wow," Adrien said once he entered her room.

"What is IT!" She squeaked when she realized what he meant.

Her room. Her walls still full with pictures of Adrien.

She wanted to _die_ of shame.

She giggled awkwardly and steered him to her chaise, trying to make him look anywhere but at all the pictures, posters and whatnot… which was hard since they were everywhere.

Adrien stared at one of the posters and frowned. "Not my most flattering one."

Marinette stared at the poster he meant and scoffed. "That's my favorite!"

Adrien laughed and Marinette couldn't help but laugh along. The situation might be a bit awkward, but if Adrien wasn't scared off then she could laugh about it.

They ended up watching a Christmas movie. Marinette had fallen asleep during it, Adrien carried her to her bed. Her parents had gone to sleep as well, so Adrien decided it was best to transform and go outside through the window.

With a soft "Goodnight", Chat Noir left and headed home. Different from last year, Adrien was actually excited for the holidays this time.

More snow fell that night, blanketing Paris in cold layer of white crystals.


	25. Chapter 25: Merry Christmas!

_Monday, December 25_

"Oh my gosh, this is that mug I wanted! Thank you, you guys shouldn't have."

Marinette embraced her parents, still on her knees near the Christmas tree. This was the last of all the presents they had been opening all morning. They had planned to go out at the end of the day. Marinette only needed to add a few details to her dress she had made before she could wear it, so she would probably be busy with that all afternoon.

Her parents had moved to their bedroom and shared bathroom, getting ready as well. Marinette had finished her dress after a few hours and got ready too. Her outfit consisted of short-heeled black sandals and her dress (which she had made from her new fabric!). She put her hair in a bun and added light makeup with a few pieces of jewelry.

Adding the last adjustments to her appearance, Marinette was called by her mother from downstairs. "Marinette, a visitor!"

She recognized the tone in her mother's voice all too well, and already assumed who it was. She hollered down her stairs, excited to see him.

"Merry Christmas!" She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

Adrien was stunned and stood stock-still, reddening.

"Oh no," Marinette panicked, "is that not okay? I'm so stupid, I should have asked-"

"N-No," he managed to get out. "That's fine, wanted even, it's just…" He eyed her up and down, taking in her appearance another time. "You look great!"

She softly blushed. "Thank you."

"So, I see you are busy? I should have texted you."

"What, no it's okay. What is it?"

Adrien shrugged. "I just wanted to get out of the house. I thought we could spend some time together. I knew you were leaving with your parents, but I thought that would be bit later."

"I've got time," she assured. "I was just getting ready. Of course we can spend some time! Should we stop by Alya and Nino to wish them a Merry Christmas?"

"Nino left yesterday with his family, I video-chatted him already, but sure we can visit Alya."

And so they did. Grabbing her coat, the couple was on their way to their friend. Ringing the door bell, Alya opened the door with an astounded expression when she saw their hands were linked together.

"Merry Christmas," she said to the both of them and pulled them in a hug. "And let me get this out now; are you guys a thing or not?"

They both chuckled and nodded, making Alya beam.

"It was about time!" She said, exasperated.

They lingered with Alya the rest of the afternoon, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies until Marinette had to go home. Adrien didn't see any reason to not go home himself, so he went on his way as well. Once home, Adrien entered the dining room, standing in front of his family painting.

"Hey, mom," Adrien said softly. "Merry Christmas."

There was an eerie silence in the room. Adrien stared at the painting and sighed before continuing. "Father said that we'll have dinner together, so that'll be fun. I wish you would be there to celebrate with us, but it is what it is." He took another pause to keep his emotions in check. "I also wish you would be here to meet Marinette, I'm sure you would love her. She's very sweet and the most amazing person I've ever met. I think she would like you too."

He stood there for a few minutes, in silence.

"Adrien?" Nathalie cautiously entered the room, already sensing the gray aura.

"I'm fine," he said quickly, wiping his eyes. "What is it?"

"Your father is asking for you. He says he has a present ready," she ended with a smirk.

"A present? Really?" He said excitedly. He looked at the painting before turning back to Nathalie. "I'll be there in a sec." Nathalie nodded and left the room. Adrien stood in front of the painting with a smile and fond sigh. "Again, Merry Christmas, mom."

* * *

 **So sorry it's short but... MERRY CHRISTMAS~~~**

 **What did you guys get? I only got Star Wars and Miraculous stuff so that's a good Christmas for me!**

 **Also, sorry for the angsy stuff at the end but we all know how Adrien gets around the holidays... :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Christmas Visits

**So, I forgot to post the chapters here, but I did on AO3 whoopsie. But anyway, I'll post what I've got and post the remaining three chapters later on.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 _Tuesday, December 26_

Celebrating Christmas yesterday with her family was nice. When they got home, Marinette lied down on the couch, grunting. She might had a bit too much to eat, but it was delicious so it was totally worth it.

On the second day of Christmas, Marinette and her family had nothing planned, which was good since _Ladybug_ did have something planned. Adrien texted her in the morning, saying he wanted to visit children in the hospital. She almost melted at the idea. Adrien's kindness knew no bounds.

She was going to meet him up on top of the hospital. Arriving early, she sat down on the ledge and waited for him to arrive.

After a few minutes of waiting, she wanted to call him to ask where he was, but suddenly an arm snaked around her, keeping her in place. Another hand pressed on her mouth, her squeaks and protests muffled. She tried to break free, but the strong arms locked her arms and the only thing she could was kick her legs in frustration. She didn't know who it was until she looked down at the black-clad arms, knowing who they belonged too. She relaxed her body.

"Gotcha," he grinned and let go.

"Not funny," she whined. "You scared me."

"Ahw sorry, Bugaboo." He squeezed her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just excited!"

"Save that for the kids," she booped him away by his nose and got up from her spot. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They jumped down the roof and entered the hospital. The nurses and doctors were in shock at first, but glad the heroes wanted to visit their patients during the holidays. They played with some children and wished them a merry Christmas and a happy New Year, and even had time to visit other patients and talk with them. Overall it was a mission well done.

At last they chatted with a lady who had just delivered a baby. They eventually said their goodbyes to her, thinking that she probably needed to rest.

Once the door to the woman's room was closed, Ladybug squealed. "Oh, I love babies! They're so cute and small and-" She ended with another high pitched squeak of glee.

Chat Noir smiled at her excitement. He hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "You know, if you want we can do this again sometime. Just to surprise them, not just around the holidays."

"That would be great!" She beamed.

"Okay, it's a plan then." He nuzzled in her neck. He could hear her gasp and feel the goosebumps rising on her skin. He smirked.

"Adrien," she whisper-warned, "we're in the middle of a hospital."

He nuzzled deeper in her neck with a content sigh. "Did you bake with your parents this morning?"

"I helped them with a batch of cupcakes for tomorrow," she explained. "Why?"

"That explains it," he just said.

"What?"

"Why you smell so good." He took another whiff before releasing her with a pout. "But I get it, you don't want people to see us."

"It's not that, Chaton. It's just… some people know about Marinette and Adrien, but no one knows about Ladybug and Chat Noir. If we went public, people might become suspicious. I don't want anyone to connect the dots, okay?" She ended with a soft smile and a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. "Okay." Suddenly her words dawned on him and he grinned. "Wait, was that a pun?"

Marinette frowned and mentally went over her words before deadpanning. "Shut up."

"I'm rubbing off on you."

"No you're not," she laughed. "It was not on purpose."

"Even better! Means you're a natural."

She groaned. "I already have my dad and you to deal with, I'll probably won't be able to handle myself if I went to the dark side."

"You have it all wrong, M'Lady." He swung an arm over her shoulder and they headed outside through the backdoor so they wouldn't be bombarded by fans. "The pun side is not the dark side. It's full with laughter, joy and irritated faces from a certain bug that'll satisfy you for weeks."

She shook her head. "In that case, I'll just keep being irritated." As example, she faked a scowl.

He laughed. "Am I bugging you?"

"That one was lame."

"Me-ouch, I thought I was the one with claws here."

"Stooooop."

"Neverrr," he purred.


	27. Chapter 27: Panic!

_Wednesday, December 27_

"Yes? Why yes, of course. Are you sure about that? And it has to be delivered that day? Hotel provided? Hm, I'll think about it and discuss this with my partner. We'll call you back, have a nice day!" With that Sabine hung up the phone. "Honey?" She called her husband.

"What is it, dear?" He entered the bakery from the back.

"Someone just called with a catering job for New Years."

"All right?"

"And they want us to stay there in a hotel where the party is hosted. They said they would even pay for the room!"

"Sounds like an interesting offer," Tom hummed. "But is that even necessary? Where is the party being held?"

"…Marseille."

"Marseille!? That's like, what, seven hours from here?"

"Yes. I don't like leaving Marinette during New Years, but this could be a great opportunity. They're willing to pay good money."

"We'll have to think about it."

* * *

Marinette walked with her hands in her coat pockets (she had Adrien's gloves on but was still cold) near the bench in the park. She spotted the person she was looking for already sitting on one and made her way to him.

"Hey, Nino!"

"Hey, Mari," he greeted with a hug.

"How was your trip with your family?"

"Awesome, though I just returned this morning and I'm exhausted. The car ride took hours."

"Oh, that's too bad. You know, you could have just said no when I asked you to hang out if you're that tired."

"Nah, I'd much rather hang with my friends," he said with a dismissive wave. "Besides, my brother will definitely keep me up if I stayed home."

Marinette laughed. "You can always crash at my place until you go home, I don't mind."

He shook his head. "No, we're waiting for Adrien so it would be sad if we just left now. And I'm meeting Alya later on so I can nap there," he chuckled.

Marinette laughed in return. "When is Adrien coming anyway?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "He said he was busy in the morning, but would be done at two, which is now she he could show up any minute."

"All right. In the meantime, maybe we could-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette squeaked and turned to the scowling blonde in front of her, packed way to lightly for the current weather, probably to keep looking 'fashionable'.

"Chloé?"

Chloé rolled her eyes. "Do I look like someone else? Anyways, we need to talk." She looked at Nino and waved her hand to side. "You. Go."

Nino frowned and kept sitting down, folding his arms. "I'm actually quite comfortable."

Chloé sighed. "Fine." She stood straighter in front of Marinette and her glare darkened. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it stops now."

Marinette cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to leave Adrien alone! He doesn't need people like you burdening him, he already has a lot on his mind."

"Is this about me and Adrien dating?"

Nino's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Wait what? You guys are dating? What did I miss?"

"No, they're not," Chloé countered. "She just thinks she's really something because he gives her a little bit of attention. You don't even know him like I do!"

"I know more about him than you think," Marinette murmured. "Besides, he likes me too. He wants to spend time with me. He texts me, calls me, _kisses_ me. End of story. If you have a problem with that, it's _your_ problem, not ours."

Chloé scoffed. "As if. Adrien probably is just too nice to say no. And if not, he'll come to this senses soon and realize he can do way better."

"Wow ladies, calm down," Nino stepped in, trying to stand in between Marinette and Chloé.

Marinette got up from her place. Her face turned red with anger. "You know what, Chloé? You- you…"

She didn't know what to say. Chloé was always frustrating her, lashing out at her and trying to make her life miserable in every way possible. There were so many things she wanted to say to her, but they never would express her true feelings.

This went deeper than just being bullied or Adrien. Saying she was angry or sad wouldn't do to show how Chloé made her feel.

She eventually sat down with her gaze locked on the ground.

"Ha, thought so," Chloé said. "I'll repeat myself; stay away from Adrien."

She left them then, walking away until she was out of sight. Nino didn't know what to say and looked at a silent Marinette. He wanted to ask her how she was feeling until he saw her shake and tiny whimpers and sobs escaped her.

"Oh, man," he said. He sat down next to her and patted her back. He wasn't really good with this sort of stuff and hoped that what he was doing was right. He quickly texted Adrien, saying he needed to hurry up. He was probably better at fixing this mess.

They sat there for a while in silence, expect for Marinette still softly crying.

"Hey, don't listen to her," Nino tried to assure. "Adrien does care, _a lot_. The guy can't shut up about you. Maybe you two need to-"

Nino paused when he saw something coming their way. It wasn't seen that often, but everyone knew what it was and that when it was near, they needed to get away as fast as they could.

Tiny. Purple. _Evil_.

"Oh no," Nino spoke anxiously. He started petting Marinette in every spot appropriate and spoke more soothing words. "Come on, Marinette. You need to calm down. Adrien will be here any minute, he'll know what to do. I'm sure he'll gladly have a word with Chloé and-"

But it was too late. The butterfly merched with her gloves and a purple sign appeared in front of her face. Nino stood up and took a step back. It might be Marinette, but if she got akumatized… he definitely didn't want to be near her.

"Nino!" Adrien called from behind.

Nino sighed relieved and ran to his friend with incredible speed. When he reached him, he wordlessly took him by his arm and started to pull.

"Dude. Come. Now," he panted.

"What is it?"

"Marinette. Chloé. Akuma."

"What?! Akuma?"

"Look there!" He pointed to the bench he and Marinette were sitting.

Only to see she wasn't there anymore.

"Nino, what's going on?!"

Finally able to catch his breath, Nino heaved a deep sigh. "Chloé and Marinette were arguing and Marinette started to cry and then this Akuma showed up and then it was in her gloves and the weird purple thingy appeared and then and then-"

Even though Nino was rambling in his panic, Adrien understood what he was saying. It all came to one thing.

This was bad.

"And now she's gone?" Adrien concluded. Nino nodded. "Okay, okay… well, there's not much we can do. Maybe we should just go home to be safe in case she… destroys stuff. We have to wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Nino reluctantly agreed. They both didn't like that their friend/girlfriend was akumatized, by there wasn't much they could do. At least, as far as Nino knew.

Adrien knew for a fact that he had _a lot_ of work to do. Especially with his Lady out of commission. And _against_ him.

This was probably the first time he actually felt afraid of any Akuma. He was sure that she would be very strong. She had insight knowledge of what he could and couldn't do, and maybe her Miraculous made her stronger, he didn't know.

He also feared fighting _her_. It was already hard enough to fight his friends and classmates, but his partner, his girlfriend?

Yeah, he was in big trouble.


	28. Chapter 28: Flowers

_Wednesday, December 27/ Thursday, December 28_

He had transformed as quickly as he could and searched all over Paris for her. He needed to know where she was, how she was, _what_ she was. He jumped from building to building on the look out for anything out of the ordinary.

He halted when he was near her house. Something was on her balcony. He raced to it.

It was her. Regular, unharmed, not akumatized her. She was sitting on her balcony with Tikki with her.

"M'Lady!" He yelled and jumped beside her. He embraced her without saying anything, squeezing her close to him. "I was so worried. Are you okay? What happened? What did Hawk Moth say? What-"

"Adrien, I'm fine," she assured and hugged him back. He could still hear the sniffles. "Chloé just upset me, but I'm okay."

"B-but I don't get it. Nino said you were…"

"True," she nodded. "But I said no and the Akuma flew off. I transformed and caught him in time though."

Chat stayed silent for a while, letting the words sink in.

"You can do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Refuse Hawk Moth! I didn't know that was possible."

"Me neither actually…"

"You did well, Marinette," Tikki spoke with a smile. "It takes a lot of strength to refuse Hawk Moth's hold. I'm so proud!"

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette petted the Tikki. "It felt so weird though. He was inside my head and he started talking, saying I could get my revenge if I worked with him. His voice was so dark, but calm. Very gentle. I get why people can be swayed by it."

Chat Noir pulled her back in embrace, more for his sake than hers. "It's over now though." He ran his hand through her hair and kissed all the spots on her face could reach. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, Adrien," she giggled. She took hold of his collar and started to kiss him back.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again," he murmured between their lips.

Tikki already sensed the situation and wanted to make herself scarce. She tapped Adrien on the shoulder and he got the hint, de-transforming. Tikki pulled Plagg away inside Marinette's room before he could make any rude comment and left the couple alone.

Adrien lifted Marinette until she sat on the top of the railing. He gave her a few quick kisses and she locked her legs around him, pulling him closer by his shirt.

"What did Chloé say that made you so upset?" He asked, stroking a thumb on her cheek.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"Marinette…"

"Nothing. It's just something between us." She jumped off the railing and hugged herself, sighing. "I just want to be alone now."

"You sure?" He asked wearily.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then I'll… get Plagg." He lowered his gaze to the floor and opened the hatch to her room, entering. After a flash of green, he came back transformed.

"I'll see you later?" He tried to smile to lighten the mood, but she didn't smile back.

"Yeah."

He left her with a quick hug. He felt bad for leaving her alone while she was still upset, but if she asked for space he would give her that.

* * *

The next day, Marinette was surprised to hear her parents had decided to go away for the New Years. They accepted the offer of catering at a New Years party and would leave on Saturday.

In the evening, Marinette was in her room when she heard a familiar tap on her rooftop hatch. Already knowing who it was, she called, "It's open."

The hatch opened and Adrien wordlessly landed in her bed, de-transforming before he hit the bedding. He was wearing his pajamas and hid something behind his back.

"Adrien, what are you do…ing…"

Her jaw went slack when he presented her the bouquet of flowers he was holding. He crawled off her bed and walked to her chaise where she was sitting, handing her the gift.

"What is this for?"

"To cheer you up. And I'm sorry if I made you mad yesterday. Whatever is between you and Chloé is none of my business."

"Oh, Adrien," she said. She put the bouquet of flowers next to her and pulled him in a hug. "I was never mad at you."

"Oh."

"You can never make me mad," she assured.

Adrien scoffed. "I beg to differ. I remember a certain piece of gum…"

"Oh, shut up."

They ended up chatting for a while, their Kwamis huddled up together in the pillows on her bed.

"So, your parents are gone during New Years?"

"Yes, they have a big order. I don't mind though."

Adrien thought about something before saying, "Can I come over?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "But you're here already."

"I mean Sunday. I was lucky my dad participated even a little bit with Christmas, but New Years isn't really his thing. He'll just lock himself up in his office."

"Oh," she answered. "Well, of course! I'd love that! Do you wanna stay over then or?"

Adrien blushed. "If that's okay." He pointed to the chaise they were sitting on. "I can just sleep here, or in the couch downstairs or…"

"Nonsense! You're staying in my bed."

"But your parents-"

"Will not be home," she said while crawling her fingers up his chest, making him blush even harder. This did not go unnoticed by her and she smirked satisfied. "Besides, I'll trust you'll be a _gentleman_." She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted her lips.

Adrien swallowed thickly, he knew he was a goner.

* * *

 ***Minor spoiler in the last part***

 **Because Marinette flirting with Adrien and Adrien not being able to handle it is just canon, okay? If they don't do that when they're a couple in the show, I'll personally write an angry letter to ZAG.**

 **I want to add something. In this case, you can refuse Hawk Moth if you have enough willpower. Still, I'm not sue if that's the case in the show, it's just how it is here. I think the reason people get akumatized is because Hawk Moth uses them at their weakest moment, so they will never refuse, though I still think it's possible. Some Akuma's have been quite sassy with Hawk Moth once akumatized and could refuse orders, so I think they can refuse his hold as well.**

 **If this would be part of the show, it'll be interesting to see. What if Adrien or Marinette gets akumatized? Will they be strong enough to refuse Hawk Moth if it would be possible?**

 **Also, who do you think would get akumatized first and how? I love reading theories! I personally go for Adrien when he discovers Gabriel is Hawk Moth and then he uses his son's feelings. Because he EEEVVIIILLL~**


	29. Chapter 29: Girl Time

_Friday, December 29_

Marinette needed some girl time.

Don't get her wrong, she loved spending time with Adrien, but a girl sometimes just needs some space, you know? Especially with what happened on Wednesday. It wasn't Adrien's fault, but she needed to gather her thoughts for a while. To just relax and not think about Akuma's, boyfriends or Chloé Bourgeoises.

Which is why she called Alya up with the offer to go shopping. Alya happily accepted and said she would invite Juleka and Rose too. The more the merrier!

They entered and passed multiple shops, everyone buying at least one thing they desired. It was already getting darker outside, so they agreed to spend about 30 minutes more before heading home.

That was, until they bumped into Sabrina leaving a store. She smiled and greeted them, and they returned the gesture, but the moment was quickly ruined by Chloé leaving the same store, apparently shopping _with_ Sabrina.

When Chloé noticed the presence before her, she frowned, especially towards Marinette. The dark-haired girl didn't mind though, this kind of behavior was always expected from Chloé Bourgeois, especially after their 'discussion' last week. Mostly everyone knew about the sudden change in Adrien and hers relationship, some of her friends also knew about Chloé's outburst, but she didn't dare to bring it up to anyone else, except Adrien, that she was almost akumatized because of it. Though it was tempting to say it right now to make Chloé feel guilty. Surely, she would feel some kind of remorse if she heard she had made someone so upset that they could become one of Hawk Moth's goons? Then again, this wasn't the first time an Akuma would have been created at Chloé's hand, and the girl knew that. Also, it would probably be more likely that Chloé would laugh at Marinette for letting her words get to her.

No, it would be better to keep quiet. For now.

"Marinette," the blonde spoke harshly. It was completely unnecessary, but she only used this tone to get under Marinette's skin.

Marinette was contemplating if pulling a few punches on the girl in front of her would get her in trouble, but she already knew the answer to that. After all, daddy was the mayor…

So, instead of making her aggressive thoughts reality, she took a deep breath and went for another method of hurting the girl.

Doing the exact opposite what she wanted. Instead of acting angry or scared, which Chloé always loved to see on her face, Marinette would be sweet as sugar.

Marinette smiled broadly, it almost hurt her jaw. "Hey, Chloé!" Everyone seemed to be taken aback by the sudden happy response. Marinette only went on with her charade and plucked her phone from her pocket. "I just wanted to thank you again for the fabric you gave me for Christmas! I made a dress out of it, look." Marinette held the phone in front of Chloé's face, showing her a few pictures from her family dinner that evening. "I know you don't really care about what I make, but I just wanted to tell you that it's really appreciated and it's being put to good use. So yeah, thanks!"

Chloé didn't know how to respond to that. She hadn't expected this reaction at all, which was exactly what Marinette was hoping for. The blonde was stunned.

"Uhm…y-your welcome?"

Oh, Chloé stammering? This was too good to be true. Marinette should have asked Alya to film this beforehand. Oh well.

"Yeah! So, we're heading home now. Bye!" Marinette mustered a smile again and took off, the other girls awkwardly saying their goodbyes too before following her. "Oh, and Chloé?" Marinette asked over her shoulder, making her smile as wide as she could without breaking her face. When it seemed she got her attention, she continued. "Adrien gives his regards."

Chloé basically snarled before turning on her heel, Sabrina quickly following her, carrying all the bags by herself.

"What was _that_?" Alya asked incredulously once they were out of earshot.

Marinette grinned. "Just trying to tick her off. Serves her right. She wants to play dirty? _I_ play dirty. Adrien offered to talk some sense into her, but I said I could take care of it."

"You so did!" Rose beamed happily. "The look she had on her face! You definitely showed her."

Alya smirked and threw an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, M. Though, I have to ask, I don't understand your method of trying to get under her skin. Why were you all rainbows and sunshine?"

She shrugged. "Because she hates that."

Alya pondered on that. "So, you're being mean to her by being nice to her because she can't stand that?"

"Yup," Marinette said proudly.

Alya shook her head in amusement. "You really are something, Marinette."

* * *

 **Hello, it's been a while. FINALLY, today I will be ending this madness. The chapters will all be posted and SFSS will finally be over. I'm sorry that it's been a month. Due to some personal problems I haven't been able to post. I'm terribly sorry for that. In the last chapter I'll explain what my plans will be for the future and my other stories!**


	30. Chapter 30: Unexpected Visitor

_Saturday, December 30_

Her parents left at the end of the afternoon. She would miss them, of course, but it was nice to know she had the house to herself for a while. And Adrien too tomorrow! She already imagined a romantic evening watching fireworks with him on the couch, wishing him a happy New Year with a kiss…

She was brought back to reality by the bell above the door of the bakery chiming. This would be the last day the bakery would be open until her parents returned, so Marinette didn't mind spending the last few hours alone working there. It would close in about 15 minutes from now, after all.

Her breath halted when she saw who had entered the bakery.

No one other than the one and only Gabriel Agreste.

That was a huge surprise for sure. She never deemed the man having a sweet tooth, and she knew for a fact that he basically never allowed Adrien to eat too many sweets or pastries. If he was here for a reason, it had to be a good one.

"Mr. Agreste," she managed to squeak out. "What can I do for you?"

"Adrien told me about this place. Since I happened to be in the neighborhood I thought I might visit it, so here I am," he spoke calmly. He scanned the different offerings of sweets, lingering on the aisle with croissants on the left. "He's quite the fan of croissants."

"Oh, are you here to buy a few?"

"No, I'm just here to… look around."

Marinette frowned at the usage of words and the look he had while saying them. It seemed he was paying more attention to her than to the bakery itself. Something clicked in her mind, revealing to her the true reason he was here. "You're here for me." It wasn't a question, it was a cold hard fact.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards at her perceptiveness. "Clever girl. Adrien has mentioned your name multiple times, so I had my… suspicions. I thought I should pay a visit, to clear things up. Though, I remember you from our multiple meetings, Miss Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette beamed. "I'm surprised you remembered me, sir. And yes, we're… together."

They spent a short amount of time in silence, Gabriel looking around the bakery and lingering his gaze every once in a while on her. Marinette didn't know if this was his way of 'examining' her or if he just didn't have anything to say to her, but either way, it was driving her crazy.

"So, do I seem appropriate?" She asked with a playful smile, though she kept her voice respectful. She might want to show that she didn't have any fear towards the man, but she still had to show some respect, especially if he went about Adrien and if he was allowed to see her.

"We'll have to see about that." Though the statement was meant to sound cold, it was spoken with a slight smile. "You're always allowed to have dinner with us some time. Then we'll the have the chance to properly chat."

She took the invitation as something positive. It seemed he liked her. "I'd love that! Oh, that reminds me. Mr. Agreste, is it okay if Adrien spends New Year here? He told me you'd probably be busy, so I invited him. If that's okay with you of course. I'd understand if you would say no, with us being teenagers, and he probably needs to stay here, so I get that you would have you're suspicions, but I can assure you that we're not up to anything! Adrien is a gentleman and it's not like I'm pushing him into anything he doesn't want to do, not that there would be any need for that, but, uhm… yeah." She ended her rambling with a nervous chuckle before she would dig her grave even deeper. Darn her and her mouth.

He seemed to ponder that in silence. She wasn't sure what he was thinking though. Eventually he grunted and turned around leaving the bakery. Marinette frowned at the man's odd behavior, but she wouldn't be surprised if her stupid mouth talking stupid words had irritated the man and sealed his verdict. Even if Gabriel Agreste wouldn't allow Adrien to see her anymore, that would most definitely not stop the boy. She knew him too well.

Either way, she was still hoping Adrien would show up tomorrow. It would surely make the start of the new year a whole lot better; together with her friend, her partner, and the person she loved.


	31. Chapter 31: Happy New Year!

_Sunday, December 31_

Early in the morning, Adrien told her that he would try to sneak out later, because he would most definitely not miss her cooking. She hadn't told him about his father visiting her yesterday, but she assumed Gabriel had told Adrien about their little meetup and that he didn't want him to see her, hence why Adrien was about to sneak out.

Marinette was putting the plates and utensils down on the table. The rice was almost done cooking, so were the beans and chicken. It smelled wonderful and she was almost about to call Adrien and tell him to hurry up, because she couldn't wait to eat. Her growling stomach was agreeing with her.

The knock on the door put her at ease again, and Marinette excitedly opened it. As expected, Adrien was there and she greeted him with a hug and a quick peck.

"So, how did you manage to go out without your father noticing?" She said while closing the door behind them.

He suddenly swooped her up in a hug and twirled her around. Marinette shrieked in surprise, but eventually switched to giggling as he put her down and started nuzzling her neck.

"I love you."

Marinette stiffened at his words. Sure, their feelings towards each other were quite evident, but they've never said them out loud like that before. Should she say it back?

"What did I do?" She asked then. For some reason it seemed the appropriate thing to say.

Adrien chuckled and removed his face from her to look at her clearly. "Being you. I don't know what you did, but my father is already really fond of you and is asking when you'll come over. He basically _ordered_ me to go to you tonight, since he knew we had plans. Did a certain little bug spill the beans?"

Marinette rubbed the back of her head in a nervous gesture. "Hehe, about that…"

"It's fine, I know he went to visit you yesterday. You know, I never intended to tell him about us until sometime later, the only person who knows is Nathalie. So, I was talking to her about you, but apparently my father was behind me and heard everything!"

* * *

"…So can you keep the 7th of January free for me, so I can hang with Mari?"

Nathalie smiled warmly, amused by the excitement coming from the boy in front of her when talking about his girlfriend. "Of course, Adrien. Do you want the whole day off or just the evening?"

Adrien pondered that. "I don't know. I might want to plan something big, but she's more of the little things, so I might-"

"You're going on a date?" A voice spoke from behind him.

Adrien gulped and slowly turned around, meeting the stern eyes of his father. "…Yes?"

Nathalie in the meantime had made herself scarce, seeing this a father-son moment.

"With who, if I may ask?"

He swallowed again, trying to get his nerves under control. This is the time. "Marinette."

"Oh," Gabriel said in understanding. "I see. I've got to admit, I'm not surprised."

"Y-You're not?"

He didn't know if he was right, but Adrien was sure he saw a hint of a smile on the man's face, but that couldn't be true of course. "No. You wear your heart on your sleeve, son. You're not very good at hiding your feelings. With that being said, I also visited her the other day and she confirmed my suspicions. She also mentioned something about spending New Year with her?" He asked the question with a quirked eyebrow.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "About that… I was gonna ask permission before I left..."

"No, you were not. There are countless times when you're not at home when you should be. Next time you want to keep me in the dark of your secret escapades, don't leave your window open."

Oh man, his father had caught on. A lot of times Adrien left to see Marinette, Nino or his other classmates, but most of the time when his window was open, it was past midnight and he was running across rooftops. If only his father didn't ask questions about where he was going in the middle of the night…

He didn't. He turned around and made his way towards the door when Adrien said nothing in return, obviously processing the information of his father _knowing_ he snuck out time and again. Now was to hope his father didn't know _more_.

"So, I can go to Marinette today?" Adrien asked, halting his father in his step.

The man didn't turn around, but did answer. "Yes. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow, please be home before 2 p.m." With that, he left the room.

Okay, so his father was okay with Adrien sneaking out? Or at least, he didn't ask questions. Second, he was okay with Marinette it seemed, and with him staying the night at her place? _His_ father?

Even though the behavior was odd, Adrien wasn't going to question it. He took the opportunity and was going to leave as fast as he could before his father changed his mind.

* * *

"He knows about you leaving the house?" Marinette asked skeptically.

Adrien had already expected her reaction. "I know, weird huh? And he seems okay with it. I just hope he doesn't know more or starts to pay more attention to me. He's the last person I want to find out _why_ I'm sneaking out."

"Maybe you could try to ask vague questions, to see if he will imply that he knows?"

Adrien shrugged. "Risky, but worth a shot."

They had moved towards the dinner table during his story. They both hummed in appreciation at the food.

"Please cook for me every day for the rest of my life," he moaned when he took another bite of chicken.

Marinette giggled. "Isn't that what being married is like?"

Adrien shook his head. "No, then I'll be the one to cook for you."

She smirked in amusement. "How so?"

Adrien raised his shoulders dismissively. "I don't like stereotyping people. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you should stay at home to cook for the husband, you know? Unless you _want to_ that is. I want to, even though I can't cook, but I want to learn! If we were married, I see myself cooking for you when you get home from you _supersuccessful_ job in fashion. And don't tell me otherwise, you're gonna put my father to shame in the business."

Marinette laughed, but secretly smiled at his confidence in her. "Looks like you thought this through."

He crossed his arms with a proud smile. "Of course."

Marinette hummed. "And what will you be doing? I can't be the only one making the money, right? That doesn't seem fair."

Adrien smiled weakly. "I'll probably stay in modelling, I guess. Then at least I have the chance of you dressing me instead of stern designers."

"Sounds good." She noticed the lack of twinkle in his eyes when he smiled. "It's not what you want though."

"Does it matter?"

"Adrien."

He shook his head and held up a hand. "It's fine, I'm used to it. If my father wants to monitor my career, then so be it. It brings money, right?"

"The money will not be worth it if you don't do what you love," she said sympathetically, reaching for his hand.

He took the offered hand and gave her a warm smile. "I'll have you, right? That would be worth it."

"It's a bit soon to talk about these kind of future plans, minou," she spoke with a laugh.

"I know, but still…"

"I love you too." He said it before, and since she felt the same way there was no reason for her to not say it. Also, it seemed like he could use it.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Finishing dinner, they cleaned up and moved to the couch, playing some videogames until it was eleven thirty. They turned the T.V. on a New Year countdown in front of the Eiffel Tower. They huddled up together and watched the people on the screen being interviewed and talking excitedly about their plans for the next year.

Adrien kissed her head every few minutes, and they cuddled closer together. They didn't really talk, but the silence was pleasant. With another kiss to her head, Marinette turned to him and closed the distance between them, kissing him on the lips. He took the chance gladly and kissed her in return. She ended up tightly cuddled against his chest, kissing and smiling at him every few seconds, the T.V. long forgotten.

"What _do_ you want to do then?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" He was dazed from their occupation a few seconds ago, his head resting on the back of the couch.

"Hypothetically speaking, when we're married and I have my _supersuccessful_ job, what would you _want_ to do?"

He thought about that. "Playing piano," he decided. "It's something my father made me do, and though I sometimes pretend to play… I do enjoy it a lot."

Marinette smiled. "Sounds good."

He smiled back at her. "But that's all hypothetical, of course. Like you said, it's a bit early to make plans."

Marinette shrugged and leaned forward. "We'll see about that." She pressed her lips against his again.

Adrien, taken aback from the meaning of her words, reacted a second later, lazily kissing her in return.

It was nice and peaceful. Just the two of them, no one else, spending time together in their own bubble. Smiling, talking, exchanging soft pecks. It was a magical moment and Adrien already dreaded having to leave her tomorrow morning. He decided to enjoy their moment before it was over. It all was perfect now and he didn't want to leave.

Their bubble was popped though when the doorbell rang. In surprise, Marinette nipped Adrien's lip.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," he groaned out, not because of her but because he was annoyed that they were disturbed. "Just see who's at the door."

Marinette noticed his change in attitude and smiled fondly. "This is not a good look on you," she said, gesturing to his face. She leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek before heading to the door. "Don't worry, we'll continue." She winked and Adrien blushed slightly.

Opening the door, she was immediately crushed by something, or more like someone, hugging her legs.

"Manon?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're home," Nadja said relieved. "The one who is supposed to be on T.V. to do the countdown at the Eiffel Tower can't make it and they asked _me_ to do it. I couldn't find a babysitter for Manon this last minute, but I also couldn't put her to bed because she wants to stay up and…" She heaved a deep sigh and stared at Marinette pleadingly.

Marinette got the meaning of her look and turned over her shoulder to look at Adrien apologetically. He, of course, only smiled and nodded in approval.

Turning back to Nadja, she said, "It's all right. Manon can stay."

"Oh, thank you, dear." She held Marinette in a quick, tight hug. "I'll pay double for tonight, no, what am I saying, triple! You're an angel and deserve it! I'll be off now, I only have fifteen minutes. I'll get her as soon as I'm done, so you don't have to stay up too late. Bye, Marinette. Bye, Manon, be good!"

Marinette closed door and went to look for Manon who had already disappeared. She expected her to have gone to her room to look for dolls, but she instead was standing in front of the couch, frowning at Adrien.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Adrien," he answered politely, not seeming to be annoyed by her attitude.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm hanging out with Marinette."

"Are you her boyfriend? Your face is all over her room."

"Manon!" Marinette shrieked.

Adrien laughed heartily. "Oh, I know. It's super cute, isn't it?"

"Adrien!" She exclaimed again. Her face had turned completely red. She sat down on her spot on the couch again, pouting. Why was everyone is this room against her again?

Manon giggled. "Yes! And I remember we had to watch you from behind a tree when a guy was taking pictures of you. She didn't want to talk to you, but she was looking at you-"

"That's enough, Manon," she chuckled nervously, grabbing Manon to pull her close and put a hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Adrien said. He turned to Marinette with a smirk. "I didn't know you were so far gone, Bugaboo."

Marinette huffed in indignation. She let Manon go who gathered a few dolls from Marinette's bedroom to play with on the floor in front of them. Marinette and Adrien stayed on the couch and watched as Nadja appeared, animatedly talking.

"10!"

People were gathering closer, yelling the countdown together.

"9!"

Men in the back were readying fireworks to be fired.

"8!"

Manon had stopped playing and sat next to them on the couch, smiling whenever she saw her mother.

"7!"

Some on the T.V. were flashing lights and waving flags.

"6!"

Adrien held Marinette's hand in a loving gesture and smiled.

"5!"

Marinette squeezed his hand in return. He rubbed circles on hers again with his thumb.

"4!"

Nadja was doing the countdown with glee, smiling brightly and pumping a fist in the air with each passing number.

"3…2…1! Happy New Year!"

People exploded into cheering. It was heard on the T.V. but the couple inside could also hear it from a few streets further. Adrien turned to Marinette.

"Happy New Year, M'Lady."

"Happy New Year, chaton."

They closed the distance with a quick, sweet kiss. Manon gagged next to them.

"Ew, gross!"

Marinette and Adrien laughed.

* * *

 **And done! I hope you enjoyed this crazy ride, even though it took some time. I'll tell you this: it was super fun, but I'm never doing this again lol. Having to type out around thousand words each day is pretty stressful. I still loved it though.**

 **So yeah, here are my plans for my other stories. (I'll talk about season two, so spoilies ahead, loves!)**

 **Lovesquared was my first fic for the Miraculous fandom. I haven't written any chapter for months though, because I started hating it. Since it was my first I do want to finish it, because of my pride and stuff, you know. It will be finished, but only when I feel like it which is not now.**

 **Uncertain Fates will be put on hiatus until after season two. The second season has given me so many ideas and since the story is still blossoming and in the beginner stage, there is so much that I want to add. With that said, there are also things that'll clash. For instance, Gabriel being offically Hawk Moth now (though it was already obvious) and the lucky charm given by Adrien or Chat Noir confessing to Ladybug. A lot of changes will be made and things will be added, until AFTER season two.**

 **There will be a sequel to Not Meant To Be, but I'm still thinking of what I exactly want to happen. It'll be written fairly soon, so be on the look out for it!**

 **I want to make a collection of drabbles and one shots. It'll be updated whenever I feel like it or when something pops up in my mind. I'll take requests too, so don't be afraid to share your ideas in the reviews/comments! Or if you want to, send me a message! (You can also go to my Tumblr (ScriptaHistoriarum), but I'm not on there a lot)**

 **I'm going to start first though with a story idea that has been in my head for MONTHS. I didn't allow myself to write anything though until SFSS was finished, which it is now. It'll be a married and enemies AU and I'm super excited to write it! It'll be posted in the next couple weeks.**

 **So, that's all. Hope I didn't take too long. Thank you so much for sticking around with me and my madness! Even though it's really late, Happy New Year! Let's make this year awesome, amazing and miraculous!**


End file.
